


Empezó en una fiesta

by Starlightzz



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Boys In Love, Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightzz/pseuds/Starlightzz
Summary: Cuando Malcolm y Reese van de nuevo a una fiesta de Christine Matson aceptan un reto que cambiará su relación. Empezó en una fiesta...
Relationships: Malcolm/Reese (Malcolm in the Middle)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 77





	1. Viernes

Viernes por la noche. Un día de la semana que, por regla general debería hacer felices a todos los adolescentes. Pero Malcolm pensaba que ese no era su caso, porque por su puesto su destino era ser miserable. Y naturalmente, había una única causa para su miseria: su propia madre.

Lois le había dicho a Reese que lavara los platos. Reese pensó que podría posponer esa tarea hasta que terminaran las luchas. Lois enfureció y gritó, luego Reese gritó, entonces Malcolm intentó ser el mediador y Lois también le gritó a él.

“¡Son unos niños malagradecidos! ¿Saben todos los sacrificios que hacemos su padre y yo por ustedes, acaso no pueden hacer el mínimo esfuerzo?”

Lois iba a trabajar en el turno de madrugada así que su paciencia estaba al límite.

“Olvídense de la televisión por dos meses y no saldrán de su habitación más que para ir a la escuela ¿¡Entendieron!?”

Malcolm le dijo estaba loca y Reese le gritó que se callara. Hubo un silencio sepulcral después de esto y la vena de la frente de Lois parecía a punto de reventar.

Hal cruzó la puerta silbando justo en ese momento.

“Hola cielo, hola niños, ¿qué es lo qué...”

Aprovechando la irrupción Malcolm y Reese corrieron a su habitación.

“Sí, más les vale que corran” dijo Lois colgándose el bolso al hombro y ajustando su chaleco del Lucky Aide “Te guardé la cena en el horno” le dio a Hal un rápido beso en la mejilla y antes de marcharse, añadió: “Tienen prohibida la televisión”.

Hal volteó en dirección a la habitación de los chicos y les gritó: “¡Ya oyeron a su madre!” alzó mucho la voz, esperando que Lois alcanzara a escucharlo antes de subir al auto.

Quería que Lois tuviera claro que estaba solidarizado con ella pero también se aseguraba de que los chicos no intentaran salir de la habitación. Hal saboreó la idea de cenar y tener el televisor para él sólo.

Malcolm y Reese se quedaron de espaldas a su puerta como resguardándola en caso de que Lois intentara derribarla. Habían tenido peores peleas con ella por cosas mucho peores que no lavar los platos, pero esta ocasión los ánimos habían escalado demasiado rápido.

“De verdad son muy idiotas” dijo Dewey que terminaba la tarea subido en su cama “Mamá no se habría molestado con ustedes si tú le hubieras hecho caso y tú hubieras mantenido la boca cerrada, pero no”

“Cállate Dewey” dijo Malcolm exasperado.

“Sí, ¿de qué lado estás?”preguntó Reese.

Dewey se encogió de hombros y sonrió misteriosamente.

“Esa pregunta me ofende. Si no estuviera de su lado no les diría un secreto, chicos”

Malcolm y Reese voltearon a verse buscando una respuesta en el otro. Su complicidad de hermanos era una que a veces no necesitaba palabras. En esta ocasión esperaban que el otro mostrara si le creía o no a Dewey.

“Es un secreto bueno, lo juro”

“No estoy de humor para juegos Dewey. Si estás aburrido busca otra cosa qué hacer.”dijo Malcolm sentándose en la cama de Reese y soltando un suspiro. Iba a ser una larga y aburrida noche.

“Si dormimos ahora amanecerá más pronto, ¿no?” dijo Reese resignado.

“Wow chicos, de verdad que su actitud de derrota me sorprende. No puedo creer que por unos cuantos gritos de mamá ya se hayan dado por vencidos” dijo Dewey escribiendo en su cuaderno pero con una gran sonrisa “Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta”

Reese tomando esto como una afrenta personal se aproximó a su hermano y le arrancó el cuaderno de las manos.

“Espero que disfrutes hacer la tarea desde cero, enano” amenazó Reese a punto de destruír el cuaderno. Miró a su hermano esperando súplicas y lágrimas pero Dewey sonreía aún más.

Desde la cama de Reese, Malcolm observó detenidamente a su hermano pequeño.

“Deja de jugar Dewey, tal vez Reese es demasiado idiota para darse cuenta pero a mí no me vas a ver la cara”

Confundido Reese se quedó paralizado. Lidiaba entre destruír el cuaderno o no.

“Es obvio que quieres provocarnos” dijo Malcolm para que Reese entendiera “No sé qué pretendes, pero quieres meternos en más problemas con mamá”

“¿Qué? ¿Esa es tu brillante deducción?¡Pero se supone que tú eres el genio!”

Malcolm entornó los ojos y Reese seguía esperando alguna señal que le indicara qué debía hacer. Lucía muy conflictuado. No quería que Dewey se saliera con la suya, pero tampoco deseaba más líos con su madre.

“Olvídalo Reese, ya encontrarás otra ocasión para desquitarte”concluyó Malcolm acostándose de espaldas y mirando al techo.

“No creas que ganaste, enano” espetó Reese arrojándole el cuaderno en el pecho a Dewey.

Pero Dewey tenía un As bajo la manga.

“¿Se dan por vencidos de nuevo? ¡Dos derrotas en la misma noche! Casi no se merecen que les cuente el secreto” canturreó.

Aún recostado e intuyendo que Reese podría volver a caer en la trampa Malcolm le advirtió a su hermanito:

“Sé que no tienes ningún secreto Dewey, así que ya basta. Esta noche ya ha sido lo bastante mala para que la empeores”

Dewey puso punto final a su tarea y colocó su cuaderno sobre la mesita de noche.

“Oh, entonces supongo que no te interesa saber nada sobre Christine Matson, su hermana Gina y esas amigas suyas de la escuela católica ¿no?”

“¿Qué con ellas?” dijo Malcolm pretendiendo indiferencia. El cerebro de Reese estaba a punto de estallar.

“Ellas son parte del secreto que les voy a revelar. Christine Matson tiene una prima, ella va a mi clase y me dijo que haría una fiesta super secreta hoy” anunció triunfal.

Tanto Malcolm como Reese estaban boquiabiertos, los dos se acercaron rápidamente frente a su hermano.

“Estás fanfarroneando”

“Te ves muy interesado para creer que miento” dijo Dewey disponiendo un libro de colorear y una caja de crayones sobre su almohada .

“En fin, supe que Christine no quería que se corriera la voz porque tienen pensado jugar siete minutos en el paraíso, la botella, reto o castigo, ya saben lo usual. Invitaron a más chicas de la escuela católica y no querían demasiados chicos ahí, sólo los necesarios para hacerlo “divertido e íntimo”, es lo que dijo, aunque no sé qué quería decir con “íntimo”, ustedes ¿sí?”

A Reese casi se le salían los ojos y con impaciencia esperaba una reacción de Malcolm, de ese modo sabría si debía golpear a Dewey o salir corriendo a la casa de Christine.

“Esto no tiene sentido, ¿por qué nos contarías tu secreto así nada más? ¿qué ganarías con decirnos de la fiesta secreta?” cautelosamente Malcolm retrocedió y agitó el dedo índice “quieres algo”.

Dewey movió la cabeza.

“Quizá soy mejor hermano que ustedes. Quizá sólo tengo la intención de ver a mis hermanos felices. Estás más paranoíco de lo usal”

“Dewey…”

“De acuerdo. Si ustedes se van tendré la habitación para mí sólo por un rato. Puedo convencer a papá de ordenar una pizza y no tener qué pelear por la última rebanada. Yo lo veo como un ganar ganar”dijo triunfal.

“¡No!” exclamó Reese al borde de la locura “Lo que quieres es que vayamos a la casa de Christine y quedemos como unos tontos cuando lleguemos y no haya nadie ahí!”

“Espera Reese, creo que dice la verdad” intervino Malcolm sujetándolo del brazo.

“¿Qué?”

“Sí, él saca una ganancia de todo esto por lo tanto es cierto”

“¿Entonces?” dijo Reese impaciente.

“¡Vamos a esa fiesta y besuquearnos con cuantas chicas podamos!”

No sabían entonces que no sólo besarían chicas esa noche...


	2. Hostil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los hermanos llegan a la fiesta, Malcolm esperaba algo diferente.

Al llegar a la casa de Christine, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que su hermanito decía la verdad. En efecto, había una fiesta. Estaba muy concurrida como para ser tan íntima, pero aún así, no se comparaba con las fiestas épicas de Christine.

Conforme se aproximaban se encontraron con un grupo pequeño de chicos y chicas bebiendo en el pórtico. Si las miradas mataran… bueno, Malcolm y Reese hubieran caído fulminados ahí mismo.

Malcolm se limitó a mirarlos de soslayo y trató de sonreír.

“¿Qué me ven tontos?” dijo Reese abriendo los brazos y listo para soltar golpes, Malcolm lo jaló de la chaqueta y lo arrastró adentro de la casa.

“Bravo Reese. Excelente manera de hacer una entrada”

Ambos chicos se detuvieron junto a la mesa de bocadillos, la música estaba a un volúmen moderado y no necesitaban levantar mucho la voz para hacerse oír. De nuevo, algo atípico de las fiestas de Christine.

“Es su culpa”

Malcolm miró a su alrededor. Un par de chicas cuchicheaban desde un sillón, cubriéndose la boca con sus vasos. Por un instante, tuvo la esperanza de que una de ellas fuera la misma chica que había tenido la oportunidad de besar en la fiesta anterior. Paseó la mirada por el resto de la estancia y notó que otros chicos los observaban.

“Si no están buscando una pelea no deberían quedarse mirando como si lo quisieran” insistió Reese.

“No creo que estuvieran buscando pelea, tonto. Más bien creo que no somos bienvenidos”

Una y otra vez Malcolm había estado en lugares en donde claramente molestaba su presencia, pero en esta ocasión parecía que había tocado el fondo de lo patético. Poco a poco sus orejas se ponían rojas.

Reese metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se encogió de hombros.

“¿Y? No sería la primera vez. Te veo al rato” dijo Reese y caminó hacia la cocina. Los anfitriones siempre guardaban las mejores cervezas en la cocina, o el alcohol de sus padres.

“No, ven aquí” musitó Malcolm entre dientes, de verdad que sentía que era una mala idea quedarse.

Entonces, Gina se plantó frente a Reese, flanqueada por un par de fabulosas chicas de la escuela católica. Como clones, las tres estaban cruzadas de brazos, la cadera ligeramente ladeada y pusieron una cara de pocos amigos.

“¿Ustedes perdedores qué hacen aquí? dijo Gina que había notado a Malcolm en la distancia “Papá todavía está furioso por la televisión que lanzaron del techo la última vez”  
Malcolm suspiró ligeramente aliviado. Sí, lo habían llamado perdedor, qué novedad, pero al menos el único culpable era Reese.

“Pudo ser cualquiera” dijo Reese sonriendo.

“Te vieron hacerlo”

“¿Quién?” preguntó sin inmutarse.

“Eso no importa”

“Yo creo que sí. Pero no me extraña, siempre que hay un desastre nos culpan a nosotros, somos sus vacas explicatorias”

Las chicas se miraron entre sí con el entrecejo fruncido y muy confundidas.

“Quiso decir chivos expiatorios” intervino Malcolm aproximándose.

“Ah”

“El punto es que otros hacen destrozos y luego somos nosotros los acusados. Es injusto”

Malcolm sabía que Reese estaba usando la rutina del chico malo incomprendido y de súbito su vergüenza inicial se convirtió en intriga, deseaba ver si la actuación de Reese lograría engañarlas. La fiesta se había tornado ligeramente más divertida. Era el efecto Reese.

“Pues, pues… Joshua te vio hacerlo y…”

“¿No lo ves? Joshua está enamorado de tí, cree que yo te gusto”

Gina y las otras chicas gritaron de repulsión.

“¡Sí lo sé!” dijo Reese riendo “¡Es ridículo! Una chica como tú jamás podría fijarse en un gusano como yo, pero Joshua, Joshua es así de inseguro”

Ahora Malcolm miraba alternativamente a Reese y a Gina, ¿podría ser así de fácil?

“Oh bueno, si es así…”

Los chicos ya iban a cantar victoria cuando Gina recordó algo más.

“Y tú” le dijo a Malcolm “No te acerques a ninguna de mis amigas. Esa chica de segundo que besaste todavía está asqueada”

Malcolm miró hacia las chicas en el sillón y luego en el resto de la estancia buscando a la susodicha, aunque la verdad es que no recordaba cómo era.

Era evidente que estaban en un territorio hostil, que su presencia era desagradable para muchos pero Malcolm decidió que valía la pena arriesgar la pizca de dignidad que le quedaba por ese porcentaje de personas a las que les eran indiferentes y en especial, ese porcentaje, aunque fuera mínimo, de chicas que podía besar.

“Esas de allá y aquellas de allá, ¿son amigas tuyas?”

Gina suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

“No, no lo son”

“Bien, entonces punto aclarado”

Reese dirigió una mirada de “bien jugado” a Malcolm y los dos dieron por terminada la conversación con Gina así que se fueron por distintos lados de la casa.  
Reese se dio media vuelta hacia Gina.

“Buena fiesta” le dijo antes de desaparecer de su vista.

*****

Malcolm navegó por la fiesta por una hora intentando encajar. Se aproximaba casualmente a los grupos de chicos que platicaban entre ellos pero el resultado era lamentable.

Algunos lo ignoraban y otros lo barrían con la mirada. Estaba aburrido y lleno de patatas fritas y otras botanas que había comido para entretenerse con algo, se sintió tonto por no haber empezado a beber antes. Consiguió una cerveza y trató de dosificarla a sorbos, no era conveniente tomar mucho y despertar al día siguiente con resaca, eso lo delataría con Lois.

Christine bajó al sótano con una cerveza en mano y Malcolm escuchó voces y ajetreo proveniente de aquella dirección, así que la siguió.

Allí estaba la diversión. Había un círculo conformado por chicos y chicas participando en un juego que era una mezcla de la botella y reto o castigo versión sexy. Entre la audiencia estaba Reese. Malcolm se aproximó a él. Su hermano estaba que no cabía de felicidad observando el juego.

“Oye, ¿por qué no me dijiste que aquí estaba lo bueno?”

“Malcolm, una chica se quitó la blusa y otra se sacó el sostén con el vestido puesto, hay prioridades en esta vida”

“Buen punto”

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que Gina hizo un anuncio entre los que no estaban participando.

“Necesitamos más voluntarios, dos voluntarios, ¿alguien?” dijo sonriendo y señalando a todos los presentes. A Malcolm le pareció que Gina tenía en mente a algún chico en específico, probablemente el tal Joshua.

“¡Nosotros!” gritó Reese y tironeando a Malcolm de la camisa. Se veía muy desesperado y Malcolm se hubiera hecho el desentendido si no hubiera estado emocionado de jugar también.

“¿Alguien más?, ¿Nadie?”

Todos los presentes se rieron.

Malcolm quiso que se lo tragara la tierra, pero Reese no se daba cuenta de las risas burlonas de los demás o no le importaba.

“¡Vamos, otros voluntarios!” suplicó Gina.

“Puedes estar así toda la noche o seguir con el juego” dijo Reese.

Gina hizo una mueca.

“De acuerdo, tú siéntate aquí y tú aquí” dijo Gina. Reese corrió al sitio señalado y Malcolm vaciló un momento antes de seguirlo. A él le tocó estar sentado junto a Gina y a Reese en el extremo opuesto del círculo.

El juego continúo y pasaron varias rondas sin que ellos fueran parte de el juego, sin embargo, para Malcolm no dejaba de ser emocionante.

Fue entonces cuando la botella giró y apuntó a Reese y a Gina.

Malcolm encontró la situación demasiado divertida para ser cierta. Gina llevaba toda la fiesta despreciándolos, seguro que ella estaba maldiciendo su suerte.

Reese fue acercándose a Gina a gatas muy lentamente y con una sonrisa pícara. Malcolm estaba aguantando las ganas de reír, Gina retrocedía involuntariamente mientras Reese más se aproximaba. La actitud de su hermano no era una que podría llamar sexy, pero en definitiva desplegaba ese lado animal que hubiera encendido a muchas chicas, pero no parecía estar funcionando con Gina.

Justo antes de que Reese acercara su cara demasiado, Gina lo detuvo con una mano.

“Espera, este es un juego de retos también ¿lo olvidas?”

Malcolm se preguntaba cómo haría ella para escaparse de la situación. Sí, era un juego tonto para ganar popularidad, demostrar agallas y darle rienda suelta a las hormonas adolescentes, pero ante todo había qué parecer cool. Por mucho que Gina despreciara a Reese (y a él) tenía una reputación que cuidar, y parecer demasiado horrorizada le haría perder puntos ante los demás.

“Nena, besarme ya es todo un reto” dijo Reese proyectando los labios hacia adelante.

Malcolm sintió respeto por la osadía de su hermano a pesar de la falta de amor propio que estaba demostrando.

“Tengo una mejor idea, sí voy a besarte de lengua, si y sólo si…” dijo Gina haciendo tiempo y paseando la mirada en todos los presentes.

Reese lucía muy emocionado,

Malcolm estaba seguro de que ese beso no iba a ocurrir. Por el bien de Reese, era mejor que no contara con ello.

Entonces Gina reparó en Malcolm y una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en su rostro.

“Voy a besarte de lengua si besas a tu hermano por dos minutos”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, me hubiera gustado tomarme más tiempo para escribir este capítulo pero no he podido, de cualquier manera estoy disfrutando de escribir un poco rápido.  
> Gracias a los que se pasan a leer, amo esta ship y espero ver más fics por ahí, casi no hay :( por eso me tuve que dar a la tarea de escribir, ja ja. Oh, quizá más adelante si entiendo cómo suba algunos dibujos por aquí.


	3. Reto

Malcolm sintió un hueco en el estómago.

“¿Qué?” preguntó sonriendo tímidamente. Había escuchado bien, pero no podía creerlo.

“Así está la cosa. Si se besan yo te beso a tí” dijo Gina a Reese.

“No puedes hablar en serio” rió Malcolm de forma nerviosa.

“Hablo muy en serio. Si quieren seguir en el juego, y en la fiesta, tienen qué hacerlo”

Malcolm comprendió que les habían tendido una trampa. Como había dicho Dewey esta era una fiesta privada o exclusiva, y a quienes excluía era a ellos. Los participantes del juego y los que miraban se estaban divirtiendo a costa de ambos. Los querían fuera y ese reto era la excusa perfecta. Todos lucían muy contentos con el aprieto en que estaban metidos.

El sótano pareció ponerse caluroso de repente y a Malcolm le temblaban las manos sobre su regazo.

Tenía la mente nublada, con miles de pensamientos sucediéndose al mismo tiempo por eso se había olvidado de Reese. 

Miró a su hermano que estaba a unos centímetros de distancia.

El rostro de Reese estaba tranquilo, inexpresivo. Malcolm esperó unos segundos, seguro de que su hermano reaccionaría de acuerdo a la situación. Probablemente habría algunos heridos y daños materiales. Si todo marchaba bien.

Pero Reese seguía con una mirada vacía. Malcolm temió que estuviera pensando en la canción de las mentas. Cuando Reese se desconectaba era una labor titánica hacerlo volver. Tenía qué admitir que nunca había echado tanto de menos al Reese violento y obtuso. Este no era su hermano.

Malcolm le preguntó a Reese con la mirada qué era lo que iba a hacer. De ser por él se hubieran levantado y marchado, aunque fuese vergonzoso asumir que estaban siendo echados de la fiesta. 

La cuestión era que no iba a levantarse sin Reese, iban a decidir juntos qué hacer. El problema, era que Reese seguía paralizado y Malcolm no podía leer sus intenciones. Y tampoco parecía que Reese pudiese leer las suyas.

“¡De prisa, queremos seguir el juego!”

“Sí, váyanse de una vez, es obvio que no van a hacerlo”

Cada vez se sumaban más voces, Malcolm sentía que le faltaba el aire. Los chicos deportistas los abucheaban.

Toda su vida, Malcolm había temido quedar en una encrucijada y sufrir la humillación pública. Había sido avergonzado muchas veces pero no así. Esto era, por fin sería el rechazado completo.

“Reese”, susurró Malcolm con ojos suplicantes. 

Tenía una última esperanza de que su hermano reaccionara, necesitaba que Reese desplegara su violencia bestial porque a él no se le podía ocurrir nada. Era lo suyo no saber cómo reaccionar bajo presión, y el hecho de tener qué contar completamente en Reese para salir de esa lo llenaba de pánico. Había tocado fondo.

“Rayos, debí lavarme los dientes antes de venir” dijo Reese por fin.

“¿Uh?”

Entonces Reese lo agarró de la muñeca, lo jaló hacia él haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a sólo un centímetro de distancia.

“Relájate, no te voy a besar de lengua”

Malcolm apretó los labios, negó con la cabeza casi de forma imperceptible y miró a Reese como diciéndole: “¿te volviste loco?”

El corazón golpeaba en su pecho como un tambor, las risas de los demás taladraban en sus oídos. Miró alrededor y todo empezó a darle vueltas. La multitud se veía borrosa, pero sus burlas lo aturdían. Estaba a punto de desvanecerse. Hasta que la voz de su hermano lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. 

“Venganza” susurró Reese con una sonrisa traviesa. Malcolm sintió el pulgar de Reese frotando su muñeca. 

Desde luego que ese gesto no lo relajaba, pero al menos podía entender lo que su hermano pretendía. Encontrar una lógica detrás de las cosas le permitía sentirse un poco más seguro. 

Y Reese quería hacerles pagar a todos. Malcolm no estaba muy convencido de que besarse fuera a darles alguna ventaja, pero dadas las circunstancias era mejor que echarse para atrás.

Así que Malcolm cerró los ojos y apretó los puños sobre su regazo. Trató de sólo dejarse llevar, pero no podía calmar las mariposas en el estómago.  
Sucedió muy rápido.

Sin tiempo para prepararse sintió los labios de Reese pegarse a los suyos. Estaban rasposos a causa de una de sus últimas peleas. No se sentía tan desagradable. Tampoco era un consuelo. Era absurdo que ahora en su banco de información mental, tuviera archivada la sensación de los labios de su hermano.

“Voy a tomar el tiempo, recuerden: dos minutos. Yo les avisaré” dijo Gina mirando a su reloj, se oía divertida.

Malcolm sintió asco de sí mismo, de haber sido capaz de seguir el juego con tal de ser aceptado. ¿Acaso valía la pena quedar bien con esos chicos?

¿Se ganaría su aprobación con esto?

Reese lo sorprendió abriendo la boca y profundizando el beso. De algún modo se las había arreglado para avanzar dentro de Malcolm a pesar de que había apretado mucho los labios. Reese había cumplido su promesa de no usar la lengua, pero ni falta que hacía. Estaba demostrando tener una habilidad interesante con sus labios. 

El tiempo parecía ir lento. Malcolm no podía respirar bien. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso. Permanecía quieto, temeroso de hacer el más ligero movimiento. 

Todavía unidos, Malcom se atrevió a a abrir los ojos y miró a su alrededor. 

Todos los miraban de forma burlona, los chicos deportistas comentaban que siempre supieron que eran unos maricas, las chicas populares se reían y los señalaban.

Malcolm sintió un nudo en la garganta y los ojos húmedos. Si querían humillarlos lo habían logrado. 

Hablarían de esto en la escuela, se correría la voz, se convertiría en el hazme reír y quizá hasta lo golpearían. Reese podría defenderse fácilmente, pero él, aunque sabía pelear y era bueno, jamás podría igualar a Reese, no podría contra los grandulones. No era tan fuerte.

A la humillación, le siguió la angustia, Malcolm trataba de contenerse mientras la cuenta del beso seguía.

“No llores, no llores” pensaba. Pero de verdad podría romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

¿Por qué esos chicos eran tan crueles? ¿Por qué los habían orillado a besarse?

Si tanto los detestaban, los hubieran echado. Degradarlos era más satisfactorio.

Malcolm estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar.

Era lo último que necesitaba, llorar en el suelo mientras todos se carcajeaban.

Sintió que se merecía esa humillación, estaba pagando el precio de ir a donde no pertenecía.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de derrumbarse Reese le dio un leve apretón en el brazo. Reese le había leído la mente.Y Malcolm supo lo que tenía qué hacer. Reese podía ser de todo, menos un cobarde y Malcolm, a su modo, tampoco lo era, por suerte ahí estaba su hermano para recordárselo.

Malcolm correspondió apasionadamente al beso de Reese y cerró los ojos, seguro de cómo las caras de todos los chicos presentes se transformarían. 

Las sonrisas se les borrarían del rostro, dando paso a la repulsión, al horror, a la incredulidad. 

Si querían una función la iban a tener, pero lo lamentarían. 

Optaron por un beso húmedo y ruidoso. Mucha saliva y muchos chasquidos, con eso aprenderían la lección esos deportistas engreídos. Eso sacarían por haberlos llamado maricas.

El calor subía por su cuerpo y respiraba (por fin) furiosamente por la nariz.

Malcolm intentaba concentrarse en la mecánica del beso más que en cómo se sentía. Aunque no podía ignorar el sutil sabor a nachos con queso de la boca de Reese. En otras circunstancias habría vomitado, pero no esta vez. No era tan malo.

Sus manos estaban cada vez más inquietas, pero no podía ponerlas en acción. Sería ir muy lejos y convertiría un simple beso en algo muy parecido a llegar a segunda base. Y ese no era el objetivo. 

Malcolm pudo sentir a Reese sonreír triunfal sobre sus labios. Habían ganado, y de qué forma.

Sin darse cuenta, lo estaba empezando a disfrutar cuando Gina anunció que el tiempo había terminado. Reese cortó el beso de forma abrupta y soltó su brazo. Malcolm se sintió extrañamente decepcionado de la duración del beso, hasta que recordó dónde estaba. 

Tenía las mejillas muy rojas y los ojos húmedos. Con el dorso de la mano se limpió los labios y mantuvo la mirada abajo.

Era consciente de que cosas estaban pasando en la fiesta, que su hermano y Gina decían algo, pero no podía escuchar nada. No podía sentir nada más que sus labios palpitando. Posó su mano en su pecho. El corazón latía desbocado. 

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿cómo podría volver a ver a su hermano a los ojos? 

Sólo quería volver a casa, pero sería un largo camino y al llegar ahí también estaría Reese. 

No tenía escapatoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin algo de acción! Espero les guste y traerles un nuevo capítulo pronto. No teman decir hola en los comentarios. Byee. Hice un dibujo pero no sé cómo adjuntarlo aquí. XD


	4. El día siguiente

La luz del sol atravesó sus párpados cerrados. Los abrió poco a poco. El techo daba vueltas.

“¡Malcolm a desayunar, última llamada!” gritó Lois desde el comedor.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca. Eran la nueve de la mañana. Lois había sido muy considerada en esperarlo. Normalmente no le habría guardado una ración, su madre detestaba que se demoraran a la hora del desayuno.

Malcolm se incorporó de medio cuerpo tan rápido que un pinchazo latigueó en su cabeza. Se la sujetó mientras lo invadía una sensación de arrepentimiento. Era una muy mala resaca. Tenía la boca seca y nauseas. Al parecer no había cumplido su propósito de mantenerse sobrio.

Se levantó como pudo, se arrastró al baño y se lavó los dientes. Miró su reflejo aún con la boca llena de pasta dental, tenía bolsas bajo los ojos y tenía un color poco saludable. 

Lois lo llamó de nuevo. Su madre tenía una energía digna de admiración considerando que había estado trabajando toda la noche.

Cuando por fin llegó al comedor todos estaban desayunado.

Dewey mordía una tostada y Reese se servía jugo de naranja.

“Vaya, creí que nos privarías de tú presencia” dijo Lois “¿Por qué esa cara?”  
Malcolm apenas podía abrir los ojos y no tenía apetito, sin embargo un poco de comida podía ayudarle con la resaca, si es que conseguía no vomitar en los primeros tres bocados.

“Me duele un poco el estómago”

“Espero que no fuera por la pizza que se suponía no debían comer”dijo Lois mirando a Hal.

Dewey se hizo el desentendido.

“Pero si te sientes tan mal será mejor llevarte al médico”

“No, estaré bien”

Algo que intrigaba a Malcolm era que Reese lucía fresco como una lechuga. En tanto que él tenía lagunas mentales respecto a la noche anterior. Mientras bebía un poco de jugo, le vino un recuerdo. Volteó discretamente a su lado donde Reese se sentaba y supo que no lo había soñado. Mirando todo desde la distancia, Malcolm pensó que había sido muy tonto seguir el juego de los chicos en la fiesta. Ahora su aprobación no importaba tanto. 

“¿Cómo volví a casa?” susurró Malcolm a Reese que untaba mantequilla a su pan.

“Caminando, aunque casi tuve que arrastrarte. Me la debes” sentenció apuntándolo con el cuchillo sin filo “Gracias a mí regresamos antes que mamá”

Malcolm no confiaba mucho en Reese para salir de los apuros, así que esa ocasión se sintió afortunado de que su hermano hubiera usado la cabeza.

“En serio, no sabía que pudieras beber tanto” agregó Reese negando con la cabeza. Parecía como el típico hermano mayor responsable decepcionado del menor, cosa que Reese no era en lo más mínimo.

“Ni siquiera recuerdo cuanto… jugo bebí” dijo Malcolm para despistar. Sus padres tenían su propia conversación, pero había que cuidarse del oído agudo de su madre.

“Fue después del juego del reto, si te hace sentir mejor, nos besuqueamos con varias chicas”

Malcolm casi escupe el jugo.

“¿Qué? No recuerdo nada de eso” 

“Sí” respondió Reese sacando el pecho “Y Gina tuvo que besarse conmigo, prefirió eso a que la llamaran gallina”

“Vaya pues, no estuvo tan mal”

Reese asintió repetidamente y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Estaba que no cabía de gusto con su hazaña, era una pena que Malcolm no recordara nada de eso.

De pronto se preguntó si su memoria había borrado aquello que no consideraba que valía la pena recordar.

Picoteó la comida en su plato. Los huevos revueltos casi le hacen devolver el estómago. Con mucho esfuerzo comió un bocado.

“¿Vas a comerte eso?” preguntó Reese señalando el tocino.

“Creo que no, sírvete” dijo Malcolm. Su hermano se sirvió el tocino en un santiamén.

“Tienes qué comer algo” dijo Reese “Mamá no puede darse cuenta que estás crudo o nos matará”.

“¿Recuerdas el remedio de Francis para la resaca?” preguntó Malcolm con el punzante dolor en su cabeza lastimándolo más y más.

“No. Más tarde crearé una distracción y aprovechas la oportunidad para llamarlo”

“De acuerdo, pero no vayas a incendiar nada”

Reese entornó los ojos.

“Oye, no empieces a mandarme como si fuera tu novio”

Por segunda vez Malcolm casi escupe el jugo de naranja.

“Cállate, no digas eso” dijo muy sonrojado, mientras Reese le palmeaba la espalda.

“Tranquilo. No es para tanto” dijo Reese riéndose.

“¡Desde luego que no! Pero no tenemos porqué hablar de eso”

“Si fue muy divertido. Sobre todo con la parte del beso. Al menos yo me divertí”

Lois volteó hacia los muchachos, cortando su conversación con Hal.

“Díganme, ¿en qué se divirtieron, muchachos? Si creen que estar castigados es divertido entonces debo de ser más severa o nunca aprenderán la lección”

Malcolm abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Se fue sonrojando gradualmente hasta quedar rojo como un tomate.

“¡En nada! No hicimos nada, nada divertido. Fue lo contrario a la diversión. Puedes estar segura”

Lois suspiró.

“No sé qué voy a hacer con ustedes muchachos. Si por lo menos se comportaran no tendría que ser la madre molesta que está sobre ustedes todo el tiempo”

“Su madre tiene razón” intervino Hal después de dar un largo sorbo a su café. Había considerado no meterse en medio del drama de Lois y los niños, pero como de costumbre sentía que lo correcto era apoyarla. “Deben trabajar más duro para ganarse su confianza. Sé que en sus mentes adolescentes parece mucho trabajo, pero si lo intentaran descubrirían que es más sencillo de lo que creen”

“Nunca había estado más de acuerdo contigo papá, y para demostrarlo Malcolm y yo haremos todos los quehaceres hoy”

Tanto Lois como Hal estaban sorprendidos.

“¡Reese, no!” protestó Malcolm. Este era sin duda lo peor que se le hubiera podido ocurrir a Reese.

“Niños, no sé qué están tramando o qué hicieron, pero si creen que no voy a castigarlos el triple cuando lo descubra están muy equivocados”  
Reese chasquéo la lengua y meneó la cabeza.

“Mujer de poca, fe. Estoy ofreciéndome amablemente a hacer algo bueno por la familia y lo primero que haces es desconfiar” Reese suspiró “Supongo que nos lo hemos ganado”

Malcolm que de momento se había olvidado de todos sus malestares le dio con el codo a Reese. Era demasiado obvio. Demasiado tonto para que su madre cayera. Reese los había delatado. Lois no sabía qué habían hecho, pero ahora sabía que estaban ocultando algo.

“Escucha mamá, puedes pasar todo el fin de semana pensando en un castigo triple y torturándonos para averiguar algo que pudimos haber hecho o, puedes disfrutarlo. Estoy hablando de hacernos cargo de todos los quehaceres, incluída la lavandería y la comida.”

Las ganas de vomitar volvieron. Malcolm no entendía cómo su hermano había tenido una idea que les iba a arruinar lo que quedaba del fin de semana. Los había condenado a un castigo peor.

Lois llevaba todo ese rato meditando. Hasta que por fin tomó una decisión.

“Trato hecho. La verdad es que me hace falta un buen descanso. Sólo por aclarar, ¿no hicieron nada que involucrara a la policía? Lo último que necesito es un oficial en la puerta”

Malcolm volteó a ver a Reese.

“No. No hicimos nada ilegal” respondió su hermano.

“Entonces, adelante. La casa es toda suya”.

Un par de horas más tarde Malcom arrancaba hierba mala del patio trasero. Tenía las rodillas y las manos raspadas. Su cara y ropa estaban sucias. Había una gran mancha de tierra en su nariz. Estaba empapado en sudor y el remedio de Francis no había dado tanto resultado. Aún sentía molestias por la resaca. 

Sus padres miraban televisión acurrucados. Así habían estado todo el día. Los trastes estaban lavados y Reese había terminado de secar la ropa. Era una montaña de ropa que todavía debía ser doblada y que reposaba en la cama de Reese.

“¡Cómo pudiste hacernos esto!” protestó Malcolm arrancando bruscamente un puñado de hierba seca. “De todas las ideas estúpidas... ¿Sabes lo que se siente estar de sol a sol con resaca?”

“De nada”

“Debes estar bromeando. No tengo nada que agradecerte. Mamá no tenía idea de que nos escapamos a la fiesta. Tú solo nos delataste”

“Créeme, esto es lo mejor” dijo Reese barriendo las hojas secas de la entrada.

“Explícate”

“Malcolm, deja de quejarte. Si te digo que lo hice por una razón deberías aceptarlo sin cuestionarlo. Rayos, a veces no sé cómo te soporto”

“No, Reese. Dejarte a ti el control ha sido un error. Desde que llegamos a la fiesta… todo se fue al diablo” insistió Malcolm. Estaba demasiado cansado y frustrado, el sol lastimaba su vista. 

Harto de todo fue a sentarse en la banca de la mesa de acampar que tenían en el patio. Se masajeó las sienes en busca de alivio mientras Reese se sentó encima de la mesa descansando los pies en la banca.

“Qué gracioso te ves enojado y con la nariz sucia” bromeó Reese y con un pase rápido le limpió la tierra de la nariz a su hermano con el pulgar. Malcolm se hizo para atrás.

“¿Por qué… por qué hiciste eso?” dijo ruborizado y dirigiendo miradas furtivas hacia la puerta del patio trasero que seguía cerrada.

“¿Hacer qué?”

“Tocarme”respondió Malcolm cubriéndose la cara abarcando la boca y la nariz. Era un reflejo inconsciente. 

Reese levantó los brazos en señal de rendición.

“Bien, no vuelvo a tocarte. Aunque no sé qué tiene de malo”

“Después de lo que pasó anoche tiene todo de malo y… no quiero hablar de eso” susurró ruborizándose aún más.

Reese suspiró.

“Lo sé. Fue raro, ¿no? Pero… olvídalo”

Aunque Malcolm había propuesto que no hablaran de ello, ahora estaba muy intrigado por saber qué pensaba Reese. No se le había pasado por la mente que su hermano quizá también tenía una opinión al respecto. Muy a menudo descartaba a Reese como un ser pensante y se sintió terrible por ello.

Reese se levantó de un salto de la mesa para continuar con la limpieza. Estiró el cuerpo y gruñó de alivio.

“Espera” lo llamó Malcolm “De verdad no quisiera tener que hablar de esto, pero supongo que debemos hacerlo. Por mucho que intente no pensar en ello, el lunes todos estarán hablando en la escuela. No hay manera de huír”

“¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Lo que digan los idiotas de la escuela?”

Malcolm asintió.

“Es terrible Reese, dirán que somos unos pervertidos. Ninguna chica querrá salir con nosotros y si alguno de los maestros toma en serio los rumores se lo harán saber a mamá”

“Oh, no había pensado en eso”

“Por Dios, Reese, ¿en qué diablos has estado pensando entonces?”

Reese dibujó una sonrisa traviesa.

“En otras cosas. No quieres saber”

Malcolm le soltó un golpe en el hombro.

“Degenerado ¡No te atrevas!”

A Reese pareció que el golpe no le hizo ni cosquillas, sin embargo soltó una risita.

“Relájate princesa, no me refería a eso. Tienes una mente muy sucia”

La cara de Malcolm estaba muy roja, era imposible que Reese lo pasara desapercibido, por suerte no hizo ningún comentario.

“Esto es serio, no puedo creer que no hayas pensado en las consecuencias”

Reese se sentó de nuevo. Esta vez en la banca, Malcolm lo imitó pero se hizo a un lado, guardando la mayor distancia posible entre él y Reese. Su hermano se rió.

“Cómo te dije, estaba muy ocupado pensando en otras cosas. Y lo admito, también en lo otro que no quieres que piense”

“¡Reese, no!”

“Pero sólo un poquito” dijo con una seña.

“Te prohíbo que pienses en mí de esa manera” exigió Malcolm, estaba tan alterado y ofendido que estuvo a punto de levantarse y marcharse de ahí.

“Malcolm, tú no puedes prohibirme que pensar. Y aunque lo hagas yo puedo pensar lo que quiera”

Malcolm se sujetó un lado de la cabeza. Había empezado a dolerle más. Quizá por tanta sangre que se le estaba subiendo a la cara.

“Si estás haciendo esto para molestarme lo estás consiguiendo. No puedes estar hablando en serio. Y si es así, no puedo creer, que tenga qué decirlo pero ¡somos hermanos!”

Reese se encogió de hombros.

“Gracias por decírmelo genio, no me hubiera dado cuenta”

Escandalizado Malcolm prosiguió.

“Hablo muy en serio Reese, debes dejar de decir que tienes esa clase de pensamientos sobre mí o que fue divertido besarnos. No hay ningún escenario en que esto esté bien”

“Entonces, ¿tú no sentiste nada especial cuando nos besamos?” preguntó Reese mirándolo fíjamente.

Malcolm balbuceó y sus mejillas se colorearon de nuevo.

“¡Claro que no!” dijo por fin. “ Yo sólo te seguía la corriente”

“Si tú lo dices”

“Estoy diciendo la verdad. Será mejor que lo creas”

“Seguro, te creo”

“Reese”

“Oye, te dije que no era para tanto. Te dije que el beso había sido divertido, pero nunca mencioné que estuviera hablando de nuestro beso. Me refería a Gina. Tú te diste por aludido”

Malcolm se sintió avergonzado.

“Ah, yo… ¿y los pensamientos sucios qué? ¿Vas a decirme que no te referías a mí tampoco? Tú lo admitiste”

“Sí, pero como dije no es para tanto. Te estás dando demasiada importancia, quizá te gustó más de lo quieres admitir”

“No Reese, fue asqueroso”

Reese se limitó a asentir, como aprobando la opinión de Malcolm. Aunque tenía una ligera sonrisa y Malcolm no podía interpretarla. En definitiva, no creía que fuera de burla, pero  
la resaca podía estar afectando su juicio.

Antes de que Malcolm exigiera una explicación llegó Dewey, venía dando saltitos y cuando estuvo cerca de sus hermanos los saludó muy alegre.

“Hola chicos, ¿qué tal su castigo?”

“Déjanos en paz, Dewey” respondió Malcolm cada vez más impaciente.

Su hermanito ignoró su tono y luego volteó hacia Reese. Malcolm pudo jurar que Dewey le había guiñado el ojo a su hermano, pero había pasado muy rápido para estar seguro.

“Ahora regreso” dijo Reese y Malcolm vio a Dewey seguirlo a la casa.

Se traían algo entre manos pero no tenía idea de qué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Estoy siendo constante al escribir este fic. Me siento orgullosa de mi productividad, aunque no está bien editado XD, ya sé que somos un fandom casi muerto, pero no importa. Gracias por leer y dejar kudos. No teman decir holis.


	5. Receta para el desastre

La peor parte de ordenar y doblar la ropa recién lavada era emparejar los pares de calcetines. 

Mientras metía un calcetín dentro de otro, Reese y Dewey hablaron con sus padres y los convencieron de llevar a Dewey al golfito el domingo. Malcolm había tratado, sin éxito, de escuchar desde la habitación y cuando por fin oyó que Hal llevaría a Dewey al golfito se desconcertó, No entendía qué bicho le había picado a Reese para interceder por su hermano de aquella manera.

Una parte de él, creía que quizá Reese estaba jugando con su mente y tal vez Dewey era cómplice. No tenía sentido. Aún así, se había propuesto mantenerse indiferente. Indiferente a la complicidad de Reese y Dewey, e indiferente a Reese en general. Sobre todo después de la conversación que acababan de tener. De ninguna manera podía ser en serio que Reese pensara en él de “esa” manera. Seguramente sólo lo había dicho para ver cómo se volvía loco. Malcolm no iba a permitir eso.

Veinte minutos después guardó la ropa de todos en los cajones y se dirigió a la cocina.  
Reese tenía medio cuerpo metido dentro del refrigerador. En la sala sus padres y Dewey empezaban una partida de un juego de mesa. Parecían una linda y unida familia, era rarísimo. Malcolm se preguntaba si no estaba en un universo paralelo. Aunque no había pruebas científicas de que algún individuo hubiera experimentado algo así, quizá era posible.

Reese emergió del refrigerador con los brazos llenos de frascos y vegetales.

“Sostén esto” dijo a Malcolm y se los entregó antes de que pudiera negarse “Déjalos en la mesa” Reese se puso en cuclillas y sacó unas latas de comida de la alacena.

Malcolm hizo lo que su hermano le había pedido y sin decir nada iba a seguir de largo cuando Reese lo detuvo del extremo de su camisa.

“¿A dónde crees que vas?” preguntó Reese todavía agachado.

“Al sofá” respondió intentando zafarse.

Reese lo jaló de regreso.

“No, tú no vas a ninguna parte” insistió viéndolo a los ojos.

“¿Eh? ¿Por por... qué?” preguntó mirando a todos lados menos a Reese.

“Tienes qué ayudarme a preparar la comida. Ese fue el trato con mamá” su hermano sentenció afirmando el agarre a su camisa. Malcolm podía sentir los nudillos de Reese rozar su cadera.

“Yo… yo no tengo qué hacer nada. Tú... tú tuviste la idea de hacer todos los quehaceres, ahora atente a las consecuencias”

“Terminaremos más rápido si me ayudas. Además, creo que no entiendes, no hay otra opción para tí”

Malcolm aún no se sentía bien y no estaba de humor para estar en la cocina siguiendo el juego a Reese.

“Sólo voy a estorbar. Probablemente vomite encima de todo y el que cocina eres tú, no yo”

“Obviamente no vas a cocinar, eres un asco. Y si vomitas encima de algo será sobre las sartenes o el fregadero”

Malcolm tenía que admitir su derrota. Reese no iba a dejarlo en paz y no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos de iniciar una pelea con él. El castigo ya era bastante malo como para empeorarlo.

“Tú ganas, dime qué hacer” dijo encorvando los hombros.

“Puedes empezar lavando las sartenes y cucharones” respondió Reese ya metido en su papel de dueño de la cocina.

“Pero ya están limpios” 

“Tengo un sistema y tienes que respetarlo”

“Es un sistema tonto”

“Yo no te digo cómo hacer tus cosas de genio, así que tú no puedes opinar sobre mi cocina”

De mala gana Malcolm se aproximó al fregadero y dejó correr el agua. Enjabonaba el primer cucharón cuando sintió las manos de Reese deslizarse por su cintura. 

“¡Ey!” gritó dándole con el codo a su hermano para que se apartara pero Reese seguía detrás de él. Demasiado cerca para su gusto.

“No te muevas” lo riñó Reese sujetándolo firmemente de la cintura. Su aliento haciendo cosquillas en el cuello de Malcolm.

Malcolm estaba aterrado por dos razones. La primera: que sus padres los vieran en esa posición, y la segunda: que si Reese permanecía más tiempo tan cerca de él le gustara.

“¿Qué haces?” protestó Malcolm, temeroso de que su hermano mayor pudiera darse cuenta de lo segundo. 

Así que hizo uso de toda su fuerza para darse la vuelta y encarar a Reese. Podía ser contrapruducente, pero necesitaba correr el riesgo. Estaba atrapado entre el fregadero y el cuerpo de Reese.

Mortificado, dio un rápido vistazo hacia donde se encontraba el resto de la familia. Dewey acababa de ganar una nueva partida del juego y se burlaba de la derrota de Hal. Al menos no estaban prestándoles atención.

“Trataba de ponerte el delantal” dijo Reese, sonaba sincero. Levantó la mano para mostrárselo.

“Puedo ponérmelo solo” dijo Malcolm arrebatándoselo.

“Diablos, no quería que te ensuciaras. Eres un malagradecido” 

Malcolm lo empujó suavemente del pecho. Reese retrocedió.

“Quítate” dijo Malcolm muy rojo de la cara.

“Aaaah, ya entiendo. Pensaste que te estaba acosando”

Malcolm no respondió ni lo miró. En cambio retorció el delantal entre sus manos.

“Estaba tratando de ser amable” dijo Reese.

“No tienes qué serlo. Nunca lo eres. No hay razón para que sea diferente ahora. Especialmente no ahora.”

“¿Nunca? Claro que he sido amable contigo muchas veces. Pero no te das cuenta porque eres un engreído. Te crees el centro del universo”

“¡Yo no soy engreído!”

“Sabes que sí” dijo Reese “Y hasta soy mejor que tú por soportarte todos estos años”

Malcolm estaba ciego de ira.

“Okey, tal vez soy engreído pero al menos no soy un…”

Reese se cruzó de brazos, esperando las palabras de Malcolm. Parecía emocionado con su respuesta, como si cualquier cosa con la que Malcolm lo insultara le diera la razón.

“¿Soy qué? ¿Un idiota? ¿Descerebrado? ¿Un bruto? Dime algo que no me hayas dicho antes”

“No… yo… no iba a decir eso” respondió Malcolm calmándose de repente. Reese siempre lo molestaba llamándolo nerd y cosas por el estilo, pero si lo pensaba, no era tan hiriente como llamar a alguien idiota. Y era lo que Malcolm ciertamente hacía con frecuencia. Seguro que volvería a hacerlo, pero en ese momento se sentía raro. Las cosas eran muy diferentes aunque no habían pasado ni siquiera veinticuatro horas desde que se habían besado “Olvidémoslo y terminemos con esto” 

“Bien, pero recuerda que yo estoy a cargo”

Malcolm suspiró. Reese había llevado la voz de mando en la fiesta, en el regreso a casa y en su castigo. Ninguna de esas cosas estaban marchando bien, según la opinión de Malcolm, pero considerando su suerte, podía ser mucho peor. Lois aún no había descubierto su escape a la fiesta ni nada de lo que pasó después. Estaban con vida y eso era lo importante.

Tal vez era hora de superar lo del beso y dejar de estar tan a la defensiva con Reese ¿Y qué si su hermano pensaba en él de una forma inapropiada de vez en cuando? Se trataba de Reese, nada menos. Su lógica, si tenía, era diferente a la del resto de los humanos. No podía culparlo por su carencia de sentido común. Además, eran sólo pensamientos ocasionales, no era como si su hermano pensara llevar las cosas más lejos.

En cuanto a él, Malcolm consiguió empujar muy lejos en un rincón de su mente el recuerdo de esa noche y esos pequeños pensamientos vergonzosos ligados a ese recuerdo. Pensamientos que le provocaban sensaciones que no debían ser.

“Cómo quieras” dijo Malcolm fingiendo un tono molesto y Reese captó que el mal humor había pasado. 

Malcolm se giró de nuevo. Le dió la espalda a Reese y se puso encima el delantal rápidamente pero aún estaba suelto

“¿Podrías atarlo?” preguntó, figurándose que esto no tenía nada de malo. No significaba nada más.

Unos segundos después sintió el roce de los dedos de Reese amarrando las tiras hasta dejarlas un poco apretadas contra su cintura. Luego Reese le ajustó un poco el delantal de la parte del cuello antes de retirarse a la estufa.

“Por cierto” dijo Reese mientras ajustaba el fuego de la estufa “Dejé unas aspirinas en tu bolsillo, si el remedio de Francis no funcionó las aspirinas si lo harán”

Malcolm lavó las cacerolas en silencio. Continuaba diciéndose que no había ninguna otra intención detrás de esto y que él no debía interpretarla de otra manera, pero aún así era agradable sentirse cuidado, incluso sentirse querido.

*  
Media hora más tarde el rollo de carne ya estaba en el horno. Quedaban algunos cosas por preparar. Reese había pensado en una cacerola de patatas gratinadas, verduras cocidas y una tarta de cerezas como postre. A Malcolm se le complicaba seguirle el paso a su hermano.

“Maldición” dijo cuando no podía rebanar las zanahorias tan delgadas como Reese las quería.

Reese estaba ocupado vertiendo la harina en un tazón para preparar la masa de la tarta. Vio a su hermano por encima del hombro.

“Relájate, suelta la muñeca” le dijo.

“Eso intento”

“Intenta más, zopenco” dijo Reese lanzándole un puño de harina a la cara.

“No se vale” gruñó Malcolm, sabiendo que no podía buscar venganza. Furioso se limpió la harina de los ojos con el brazo, pero aún le quedaban algunos mechones de cabello blancos.

Reese lo apuntó con el dedo y empezó a reírse de él.

“Me rindo, no quiero hacer esto”

“Vamos, no seas un bebé” se burló Reese usando un tono infantil y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza. Una nube de harina en polvo se desprendió del cabello de Malcolm.

“Ya basta” protestó Malcolm más malhumorado que antes.

Mientras tanto Lois gritaba de júbilo.

“¡Soy la ganadora indiscutible!”

“Ustedes formaron una alianza en contra mía, confiésalo Dewey” lo acusó Hal.

“No sé de qué hablas papá. Yo también quería ganar”

“Te vi golpear la mesa a intervalos, estoy seguro de que se comunicaban en clave morse” insistió Hal.

“Ay, por el amor de Dios Hal, eso es absurdo. Acepta tu derrota.” dijo Lois.

“Quiero la revancha” anunció Hal. “¡Exijo la revancha!”

“Bien, si es lo que quieres” respondió Lois altanera.

“Espero que no vayas a lamentarlo papá”

Enseguida limpiaron el tablero y Dewey como no queriendo la cosa dio algunos golpecitos en la mesa. Lois tomó una pieza de plástico del tablero y distraídamente hizo lo mismo.

“Voy a estarlos vigilando” advirtió Hal. 

Malcolm sintió envidia de ellos. Su familia la estaba pasando bien.

“Déjame explicarte” dijo Reese sacando a Malcolm de su distracción. Tomó y alargó el brazo de su hermano con el que sujetaba el cuchillo y cerró los dedos entorno a su muñeca 

“Debes tener un agarre firme, pero flexible”

“Es más fácil decirlo qué hacerlo” respondió Malcolm desganado.

“Malcolm, no estás cooperando”

“¡Bien! ¡Enséñame!”

“Puedo hacerlo, pero quiero que conste que no te estoy acosando” enfatizó Reese girando a su hermano por los hombros y colocándose detrás de él. 

“Cállate” renegó Malcolm dándole con el codo en las costillas, Reese ni lo sintió, en cambio soltó una risita.

“Tienes qué poner peso en la punta y luego bajar el resto del cuchillo” explicó Reese guiando su mano. 

Repitió el proceso varias veces hasta que Malcolm se sintió más cómodo con la cercanía de Reese. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, sus manos tocándolo, su respiración en la nuca, pero no había de qué preocuparse. Malcolm había decidido que las cosas serían normales entre ellos de nuevo.

“Gracias por las lecciones gratis de cómo asesinarte y cortarte en pedacitos” bromeó Malcolm haciendo como que apuñalaba a las verduras y Reese rió jactancioso.

“Con este cuchillo no matarías a una persona de mi tamaño, mucho menos podrías rebanarme. Hay mucho sobre cocina que no sabes”

“Podría aprender si quisiera, pero no quiero” respondió Malcolm medio volteando la cara hacia su hermano y sonriendo de forma retadora.

“Sí claro” se burló Reese y se apartó de él muy rápido. 

Reese fue a checar la consistencia de la jalea para la tarta. Un segundo después con cuchara en mano estaba junto a Malcolm. 

“¿Dime qué te parece?” preguntó Reese, sopló un par de veces en la cuchara con jalea caliente.

Malcolm se quedó quieto, mirando confundido a su hermano. 

“No te quemarás” dijo Reese, comprobando la temperatura metiendo la punta de su dedo meñique.

Malcolm iba a agarrar la cuchara, pero Reese le dio un leve manazo. 

“Abre la boca” le pidió entusiasmado.

Ahora Malcolm se sintió en una encrucijada. Se había propuesto sentirse normal otra vez. Podía simplemente probarlo y seguir cada uno con su cosas. No le preocupaba que Reese tuviera otra intención, no tenía manera de saberlo y estaba demasiado avergonzado para preguntárselo, pero le mortificaba más su propia reacción y sus propios pensamientos. 

Quería hacerlo, en verdad que sí, pero estaba convencido de que no debía quererlo con tantas ansias. 

Estaba tardándose una eternidad en tomar una decisión. Su debate interno seguía: un pensamiento enredándose con otro y creando ramificaciones de consecuencias y significados. 

No quería hacer sentir mal a Reese si su objetivo era inocente, pero tampoco quería ceder.

Si cedía a esto, él sabía que podría querer rendirse y ceder a más.

Reese seguía esperando, tenía su otra mano bajo la cuchara para evitar que goteara en el piso.

Y entonces Malcolm lo supo. Tenía qué poner un límite. Debía recuperar la cordura y no dejarse llevar por la inercia de sus sensaciones. Ya no más. Y debía dejárselo muy claro a Reese. Incluso si Reese declaraba sus intenciones como inocentes.

Ya no le importaba demostrarse paranoico ante su hermano. Era hora de detener esa locura.

Tomó aire y apretó los puños, listo para negarse a probar el dulce. 

Reese se había acercado un poco más, ofreciéndole la cuchara. Lucía ignorante del conflicto interno de Malcolm.

“Niños, todo huele estupendo” dijo Lois delante de los chicos.

Malcolm se sintió descubierto a pesar de que en teoría no había hecho nada en ese momento.

“Estoy sorprendida de lo bien que se han portado”

“Mamá, tú sabes que hacer algo bueno por la familia saca lo mejor de mi”

Lois rodó los ojos. Estaba más que acostumbrada al cinismo de sus hijos.

“¿Es eso jalea de frambuesa?” señaló Lois a la cuchara que sostenía Reese.

“Cereza, ¿quieres?”ofreció Reese y le dio de probar en la boca. 

Malcolm se sintió sacudido.

“Reese, está excelente” lo elogió Lois.

“¿No crees que está demasiado dulce?”

“Es perfecta. Tal vez deba dejar de castigarte y ponerte a cocinar”

“Voy a pensarlo”

Dewey también se acercó.

“¿Qué hacen? ¿Están probando la tarta? Yo quiero”

Entonces Reese usó otra cuchara y le dio a su hermanito, Malcolm los miraba apretando la mandíbula.

“No los interrumpo más. Reese, estás haciendo un estupendo trabajo” lo alabó Lois, su hijo no siempre le daba motivos para hacerlo, así que debía aprovechar la oportunidad,   
quizá esto ayudara a su carácter “¿No es así Malcolm?”

El muchacho titubeó y Reese lo interrumpió.

“No quiso probarla”

“¿Por qué no?” dijo Lois, y Malcolm se sintió interrogado. “Reese, dime que no escupiste la jalea”

“Jamás arruinaría mi propia comida, mamá” respondió Reese ofendido y con un movimiento rápido tomó otra cucharada de jalea, Malcolm se preguntó si Reese la había tomado para ofrecerle de nuevo.

Lois regresó con Dewey a iniciar otra partida, la pausa había terminado y Hal ya había regresado de su escala apresurada al baño.

Reese se metió la cuchara en la boca mirando a Malcolm de forma desafiante y luego lamió los restos que quedaban. Ocurrió en sólo un segundo, después la arrojó al fregadero.

El golpe de metal no fue tan estridente pero Malcolm se sobresaltó.

“Tú te lo pierdes” le dijo Reese muy serio y encogiéndose de hombros.

Malcolm contuvo el aliento. Su pulso se había acelerado y continuó así por todo el tiempo que restaba para que la tarta estuviera horneada y Reese terminara de preparar la comida faltante.

Durante ese lapso Reese actuó como si Malcolm no estuviera ahí.

*  
Fue un verdadero banquete. Toda la familia, menos Malcolm había saboreado la comida y ahora estaban a punto de reventar.

Malcolm había comido muy poco y no lo disfrutó. Había estado muy callado y Reese no le había dirigido la palabra. Esa ocasión ni siquiera se habían sentado juntos como solían hacerlo la mayoría de las veces.

El ánimo de la familia era alegre y Reese estaba participando en ello, Dewey por otra parte estaba soñado siendo el centro de atención. Su protagonismo no estaba opacado por alguna pelea de sus hermanos mayores como era la costumbre.

La sangre de Malcolm hervía y no sabía porqué.

“Muchachos, debo decir que estoy bastante complacida. Tengo la esperanza de que en el futuro días como estos se repitan”

“Sería un buen cambio, para variar” dijo Hal frotándose la barriga.

“Me alegra que aún tengas esperanzas en la vida mamá, eso es bueno para la gente vieja”

Lois ignoró este último comentario.

“Bien chicos, no sé qué hicieron para tener este comportamiento y para llevarse bien por casi un día entero, pero, espero que lo repitan y lo sigan haciendo” sugirió Lois raspando los restos de tarta de su plato.

Reese trataba de contener la risa y Malcolm se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

Sin que nadie lo viera venir Malcolm se levantó de la silla y azotó las manos en la mesa.

“¡No! ¡No sabes lo que dices!” gritó con el aliento entre cortado.

Todos, excepto Reese, lo miraron boquiabiertos.

Dándose cuenta de la escena que acababa de hacer Malcolm intentó recomponerse.

“Discúlpenme” dijo encaminándose a su habitación aturdido.

Escuchó los susurros de su padres preguntándose qué le había pasado y pronto consultaron a Reese. 

“¿Quién puede saber qué le pasa?” les dijo Reese “Es Malcolm. Probablemente tampoco él lo sepa”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amiwis, no sé que tiene esta ship que me hizo volver a escribir, me sacó de mi coma fujoshi, es mi placer súper suuper culpable. Tengo varias ideas para futuros fics y un par de dibujos que no comparto porque aún no sé cómo.  
> Este capítulo no debía quedar tan largo, pero así salió. Disculpen si hay errores lo escribí de noche XD
> 
> Gracias por leer aunque sea en secretito, les mando mucho amors ♥ ♥ ♥


	6. Te lo prometo

Varios años atrás, cuando Francis aún vivía en casa, los chicos se las arreglaban para compartir la habitación. No siempre era cómodo, pero al menos a Francis se le ocurrían las mejores y más locas ideas para matar el tiempo.

Mientras Malcolm estaba recostado en su habitación recordó cómo algunas noches parecían pijamadas. Una que otra terminaba en una pelea a puños pero ahora quedaban como anécdotas divertidas. No lo eran tanto para Lois.

Estaban un poco apretados porque aunque Dewey ya estaba muy mayor para la cuna, aún no tenía una cama propia. Sus brazos y piernas se salían de los barandales. Malcolm y

Reese compartían la misma cama, como ahora lo hacían él y Dewey.

Quizá por eso, y a pesar de sus diferencias, Malcolm y Reese habían crecido siendo los más cercanos. Sus edades eran las más similares en comparación a sus hermanos por lo que experimentaban juntos la mismas fases de vida.

De todos modos, los últimos años, Francis se iba en medio de la noche o apenas si pasaba tiempo en casa. Así que pronto Reese se apropió de su cama, era lo lógico siendo el nuevo hermano mayor.

Malcolm siempre había admirado a Francis, aún le pedía consejos para salir de algún apuro, por lo general relacionado con su madre. Pero no era un sentimiento recíproco. Al final del día, Reese y él estaban en el mismo barco. O lograban mantenerlo a flote o se hundían.

Al partir Francis, Malcolm y Reese recurrían el uno al otro para escapar de los problemas y planear travesuras. Malcolm descubrió que todos esos años había puesto a Francis en un pedestal mientras que a Reese lo daba por sentado.

Rodó en la cama y observó cómo la habitación se oscurecía conforme pasaban las horas. Escuchaba a su familia hablar, reír, iniciar una partida de un juego de mesa diferente.

Nadie había ido a buscarlo, ni siquiera Reese.

Quizá era mejor así, ¿entonces por qué estaba molesto? ¿por qué se sentía herido ante la repentina indiferencia de su hermano? ¿por qué no había insistido más en darle a probar el postre?

Se fue quedando dormido. La resaca seguía haciendo su efecto.

*  
Era pasada la media noche cuando Malcolm se despertó con mucha sed. Todavía adormilado se levantó y se las arregló para llegar a la cocina. La casa estaba en el más absoluto silencio. Se bebió dos vasos de agua y regresó a la habitación arrastrando sus pies descalzos por el suelo. Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando se detuvo de golpe.

Reese.

Casi choca con Reese.

Estaba muy oscuro, pero podía distinguir su rostro, su mirada. La respiración de ambos era pesada. Ninguno se movió. A Reese también debía sorprenderle habérselo topado así.

Malcolm se descubrió a sí mismo esperando una reacción de él. Respiraba boquiabierto estudiando el rostro de Reese. No podía moverse.

“¿Qué haces despierto?” preguntó Reese en voz muy baja.

“Tenía sed” susurró Malcolm.

“Yo también”

“Creí que no me hablabas” dijo Malcolm sonando más ofendido de lo que quería.  
“

Yo…” Reese checó en dirección a la cama de sus hermanos. Dewey estaba desparramado acaparando el espacio libre que Malcolm había dejado. “Pensé que eso te gustaría”

“Estás equivocado” dijo entre dientes.

“¿Qué te gustaría?” le susurró al oído.

Malcolm sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Casi lo consume.

Pero medio minuto después fue invadido de nuevo por todos sus sentimientos encontrados. Quiso pensar en una respuesta elaborada, una que sirviera para arreglar las cosas y los dejara conformes, pero otra vez no pudo.

Esta vez, era incapaz de mentirle Reese.

Bajó la mirada, fijándola en sus pies. Reese también estaba descalzo.

“No lo sé. No sé qué quiero”

“¿Estás seguro?”

Malcolm cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

“Porque yo sí” dijo Reese levantándolo suavemente de la barbilla para hacer que se miraran.

“¡No!” respondió Malcolm con la voz quebrada, apartó la mano de Reese bruscamente y retrocedió “¡No podemos… no puedes!” se corrigió.

“Escúchame” le pidió con paciencia y acercándose con cautela a su hermano.

Malcolm negó con la cabeza y se tapó la cara. No quería ver a Reese. Estaba en pánico porque en el fondo esperaba que Reese fuera el fuerte de los dos, el que no se iba a tomar esto en serio.

“Shhh, tranquilo” dijo Reese cerrando la distancia entre ellos, lo atrajo a su cuerpo y Malcolm se quedó quieto entre sus brazos, estaba cansado de luchar “Tranquilo, todo estará bien”

“¿Cómo es que esto está bien?” dijo Malcolm sin fuerzas, su voz apagada contra el pecho esculpido de su hermano. No se suponía que debía gustarle sentir esos músculos marcados a través de su camiseta sin mangas, ya no tenía remedio.

Dewey roncó muy fuerte y se dio vuelta, Malcolm se asustó y quiso separarse de Reese, pero su hermano no lo dejó ir. Él sabía que no valía la pena tratar de soltarse, Reese tenía toda la ventaja física. Realmente lo único que temía era que Dewey los viera. Reese todavía sosteniéndolo con firmeza, vigilaba a Dewey pero cuando su hermanito continuó roncando, los dos se relajaron un poco.

“Hay algo que debes saber”

“Reese”

“Tengo qué decírtelo. Por favor, escúchame. No quiero retenerte a la fuerza pero necesito que me escuches”

“Mentiroso. Apuesto que te gusta tenerme así”

“No coquetees si no quieres nada conmigo” le advirtió en extremo serio.

“Eh… yo… ¡no estaba coqueteando!” alzó la voz, Reese le cubrió la boca con la mano.

“¿Quieres despertarlos a todos?”

Malcolm entornó los ojos queriendo decir que desde luego que no quería eso. Reese seguía tapándole la boca.

Dewey balbuceó entre sueños, pero seguía dormido.

“Eres un chico listo y aún así has estado mandándome señales mezcladas todo el día” dijo Reese atropelladamente “Dijiste que no quieres hablar del beso pero insististe en tocar el tema, quieres que todo sea como antes pero te pones nervioso y actúas raro cuando estoy cerca, si te toco te enojas y si te ignoro también”

Malcolm movió la cara liberándose de la mano de Reese.

“¿Es eso lo que querías decirme? ¿Reclamarme y echarme toda la culpa a mí?”  
Reese maldijo y soltó a Malcolm.

“¡No entiendo porqué rayos me gustas si eres tan insoportable!” soltó Reese llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Malcolm se quedó de piedra. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido y pensado, no era lo mismo que escucharlo, que poner lo que pasaba en palabras.

Reese notó el desconcierto de su hermano. A él también le había impactado decírselo.

“Te gusto” dijo Malcolm, no como pregunta, sino como afirmación.

“Si” respondió Reese avergonzado “Es lo que dije”probablemente estaba un poco sonrojado pero Malcolm no podía distinguirlo.

“¿Por qué?”

“¿Qué?”

“¿Por qué te gusto?”

“Mira, estas son las cosas que haces y dices que parecen mensajes mezclados”

“No es mi intención. Me gustaría saber, por qué habría de gustarte a ti o a cualquiera. Yo no le agrado a nadie”

A Reese no le gustó la convicción con la que Malcolm dijo lo último. Ni siquiera se escuchaba triste sino hecho a la idea.

“Eso no es cierto, le agradas a mucha gente a pesar de tu horrible personalidad. Es algo genial” dijo con un tono cariñoso que Malcolm ignoró por tomar sólo en cuenta las palabras.

“Vaya pues, supongo que debo de estar agradecido porque gustas de mi” dijo cruzándose de brazos “Gracias por hacerme saber que soy un caso para caridad”

Reese suspiró resignado.

“Malcolm, no es lo que quería decir, usa tu cerebro para… Demonios ¡sé más inteligente! Estás haciendo que se me olvide lo que tengo qué decirte”

Malcolm pensaba que la confesión de Reese era todo, pero aparentemente no era así. No había más remedio que dejarlo hablar.

“De acuerdo, te escucho” dijo descruzando los brazos y dejándolos caer a su costado, sintiéndose vulnerable pero listo para afrontar la verdad.

“Tú... me gustas pero… pero…” luego de una pausa, recuperó el valor “quiero que sepas que no es suficiente para mí. Quiero más” se aproximó a Malcolm y acarició su mejilla “quiero besarte otra vez” añadió rozando su pulgar en los labios de su hermano, Malcolm sintió una extraña calma como si estuviera hipnotizado por esa confesión “quiero que estemos juntos, creo que seríamos buenos juntos”

“¿Como una relación?” preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

“Si.No. No lo sé. En tanto estemos juntos”

“Pero ya lo estamos. Siempre lo hemos estado”

“No así. No de esa manera. Sé que se supone que es malo. No soy tan estúpido como crees” Malcolm iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpió “Y sé que tienes miedo, yo también estoy asustado” prosiguió y esta vez abrazó fuerte a su hermano, Malcolm correspondió al abrazo estrechándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía. Hasta ese momento, Malcolm sólo había pensado en su propio miedo, había vivido todo ese conflicto por su cuenta sin recordar que Reese también era parte de ello. Este era como uno de los líos en los que se metían, sólo hacía falta que lo compartieran. “Después del beso te empecé a ver diferente”

“Reese, es sólo un día. Un día. No es ni siquiera un fin de semana. No significa nada. Probablemente todo lo que sientes se habrá esfumado para el lunes”

Su hermano lo tomó por los hombros y lo apartó un poco.

“No, Malcolm. Fue como si hubiera descubierto algo más en ti, algo que ya había notado antes pero que no sabía cómo explicar. Sé que nunca me sentí así contigo, pero todas esas cosas ya estaban ahí. Sólo necesitaba algo para verlas. Estoy seguro de que somos almas gemelas”

Malcolm logró ahogar su risa pero Reese lo notó.

“Reese, no seas cursi”

“¿Te burlas de mí?”

“Lo siento, pero es cursi. Las almas gemelas no existen”

“¿Ah, sí? Déjame probarte lo contrario, sé que en el fondo también lo crees”

Malcolm se puso muy rojo. Cuando Reese hablaba en serio se sentía deslumbrado.

“Lo que te pido es una oportunidad” dijo acariciando su cabello “Haré lo que sea por ti. Te daré todo. Todo. Todo de mí. Me aseguraré de que nunca vuelvas a pensar que nadie puede quererte. Sé que puedo hacerte feliz”

“Rayos, Reese”

“Dímelo a mí. Me pegó duro. Estoy enamorado de ti y cuando pienso en eso, sé que lo demás no me importa. Ni el miedo, ni la escuela, ni mamá…”

“Ni el hecho de que sea una aberración…”

“¿Estás escuchando?”

Malcom asintió dócilmente y dejó que Reese continuara declarándose.

“Si me aceptas, si me dejas que te quiera, se quedará entre nosotros. Nadie tiene porqué saber. No me importa que se sepa, pero sé que a ti si, así que podemos dejarlo como nuestro secreto. Nuestro. Al final siempre somos tú y yo” dijo dando un leve beso en la mejilla a su hermano.

A este punto Malcolm se sintió mucho más aterrado que antes. Los sentimientos de Reese por él eran más reales y profundos de lo que se había imaginado. Era una gran responsabilidad ser el depositario de ellos.

Tenía el corazón de su hermano en las manos y le dolía saber que lo quisiera o no, lo terminaría haciendo pedazos.

“Reese…”

“Espera, no digas nada aún” dijo Reese abrazándolo fuerte y hablándole tan cerca del oído que su aliento acarició su oreja “Tú me conoces más que nadie. Tú sabes que cuando odio lo hago con todo mi ser. Cuando amo lo hago con todo mi ser, así es como te amaría si me aceptas”

Malcolm no sabía qué decir. Pero sí que conocía a su hermano. Entendía perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

“Pero así también olvido las cosas” aclaró Reese “Así también puedo dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo. Si tú no quieres estar conmigo, no te volveré a molestar. Y mañana será como antes. Como si nada hubiera pasado, ni el beso, ni las cosas que te dije, ni lo que pudimos haber sentido. Te lo prometo”

Esta era una alternativa que no había visto venir.

“Entonces” dijo Reese “¿Sientes lo mismo?”

“Sólo estás confundido. Quizá yo también lo estaba. Tal vez es sólo una curiosidad, una cosa de un momento. Probablemente si nos besáramos de nuevo nos arrepentiríamos o se saciaría esa curiosidad”

“Si estás tan seguro bésame”

“¡No!”

“¿Por qué no? Si no significa nada podrías volver a hacerlo.

“Tú lo sabes, porque está mal”

“Malcolm, respóndeme, ¿me aceptas?¿sientes algo por mí? ”

Malcolm abrazó a su hermano fuertemente.

En su cabeza la respuesta positiva y negativa se escuchaba con la misma intensidad. Tal vez valía la pena el riesgo. Entregarse a Reese y dejarse arropar por su amor y protección sonaba irresistible. Aquello con lo que muchos ni siquiera se atrevían a soñar estaba justo delante de él. Era el amor verdadero encarnado en la persona equivocada.

En una relación imposible. No había nada más cruel.

Después de meditarlo un rato, Malcolm anunció su decisión.

“No”

Reese lo soltó despacio y se fue apartando de él, Malcolm no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. No quería ver lo que había provocado.

“Lo siento”

“No tienes por qué”

“No quería lastimarte” dijo Malcolm levantando la mirada.

“Está bien” respondió en voz baja, conforme retrocedía, parecía desaparecer en la oscuridad de la habitación.

“Reese” dijo con un tono suplicante estiró la mano para agarrar el brazo de su hermano antes de ser devorado por las sombras, pero Reese lo apartó. A pesar de lo que le había dicho, Reese lucía devastado.

A Malcom le estaba matando haberlo lastimado y rechazado. Pero también lo mataba haber cerrado esa puerta. Su propio corazón estaba roto, y no podía decírselo.

Sus pies y su cuerpo entero lo traicionaban y querían acercarse a Reese, arrojarse a él para no dejarlo ir.

Sólo entonces Malcolm entendió que él se sentía igual.

Que él también amaba a Reese y que todo había cobrado ese nuevo sentido del que él hablaba. Pero no iba a permitir que esa línea se cruzara.

“Reese, por favor, no te enojes conmigo”

“No lo haré, te lo prometí” dijo metiéndose a su cama.

“Pero te ves enojado” Malcom lo siguió y se inclinó un poco sobre la cama.

“Se me pasará” respondió cubriéndose con la sábana y girándose de espaldas.

“No me ignores, por favor no vayas a ignorarme”

“Descuida”

“Reese…”

“Vuelve a la cama, Malcolm. Mañana será otro día”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a toda la gente boñita que se pasa por aquí a leer el fanfic, y a quienes han dejado sus comentarios me hace mucha ilusión leerlos y escribir para este fandom chiquito! Creo que si se suscriben a la historia les avisa cuando actualizo, la verdad no sé cómo funciona.  
> Nos vemos en otro capítulo para que sepan que pasa con estos hermanos que se quieren como husbandos XD ♥♥


	7. Chapter 7

“Buenos días a todos” dijo Reese ese domingo mientras todos desayunaban. A Malcolm casi se le detuvo el pulso, su tostada de mermelada se le cayó de las manos al plato de cereal. 

Reese bostezó profusamente y se sentó junto a él.

Durante toda la noche Malcolm se la pasó repasando lo que Reese le había confesado y lo que él le había respondido. Estuvo en vela preguntándose cómo se sentiría Reese al día siguiente y si era posible que él hubiera pasado página.

“Es una lástima que estén castigados muchachos”dijo Hal “Hubiéramos apostado a ver quién ganaba en el golfito”

“Hal, nada de apuestas”

“Claro cielo, mientras tanto, este amiguito y yo pasaremos un rato memorable como padre e hijo” anunció Hal muy sonriente y despeinando el corto cabello de Dewey.

“Vas a querer enseñarme tu tiro especial ¿verdad?” se lamentó Dewey.

“Dewey, no lo veas como una lección aburrida, sino como oportunidad gratificante. Vamos a divertirnos con mis lecciones lo quieras o no”

Dewey se dirigió a Reese.

“Si hubiera sabido que me esperaba esto no te habría pedido que me ayudaras a convencerlo para que me llevara”

Reese se encogió de hombros.

“A veces se gana a veces se pierde”

Malcolm lo sintió como una indirecta. 

“Espero que encuentren algo qué hacer ustedes dos” dijo Hal “ Su madre me pidió que me llevara el cable de la televisión”

“Reese estará bastante ocupado” dijo Dewey con entusiasmo “ Tiene qué arreglar mi bicicleta”

“¿Tu bicicleta? ¿Por qué vas a arreglar su bicicleta? Tú destruyes las cosas, no las arreglas” dijo Malcolm frunciendo el ceño. Estaba tan intrigado que olvidó su problema con él.

Reese dibujó una sonrisa forzada.

“Tal vez hago más cosas buenas, aunque algunos no lo quieran reconocer. Dewey es un hermano agradecido”

Dewey parecía aguantarse la risa.

“ Si lo soy. Y también agradeceré si encuentras el trenecito que perdí en el ático” 

“Con mucho gusto” dijo Reese y le dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

“¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? preguntó Malcolm.

“Nada” respondió Dewey muy inocente.

“Si creen que me engañan están muy equivocados, ¿qué pasa con ustedes?”

“No, tú dime ¿qué pasa contigo y con Reese?”

Malcolm abrió mucho los ojos y se puso pálido.

Luego sintió cómo Reese pateó a Dewey por debajo de la mesa.

“¡Ouch!”

“Dewey, vámonos ya. La diversión no puede esperar”

El chico se frotó la espinilla y todavía quejándose siguió a Hal.

Reese también se levantó de la mesa antes de que Malcolm pudiera interrogarlo respecto a Dewey. Pensaba ir tras él pero Lois necesitaba sacar la vieja aspiradora del armario y le pidió que le ayudara a sostener la puerta para evitar que todos los cachivaches se le vinieran encima.

Cuando estuvo libre perdió el valor de preguntarle a Reese, así que fue a su habitación a terminar un ensayo que tenía que entregar para el lunes.

Concentrarse en la tarea le ayudó a despejar la mente. Era agradable no tener que preocuparse por problemas de la vida real. Borroneó el último párrafo miles de veces hasta que consiguió escribir uno decente. Cerró el cuaderno y ya un poco despejado fue a buscar a Reese.

Lo encontró sentado en el patio trasero con la bicicleta de Dewey llantas arriba. Estaba cambiando la cadena oxidada por una nueva.

Por un segundo Malcolm dudó en acercarse a él. Deseaba no haberse fijado en lo fuertes que se le veían los brazos y cómo se le dibujaban los omóplatos en la camisa. Agitó la cabeza para sacudirse esa imagen, luego caminó con paso firme hacia él.

“Ey, Reese” forzó un saludo.

“Ey, Malcolm” respondió sin mirarlo.

Malcolm se dobló un poco para ver cómo ponía la cadena. Transcurrieron dos minutos sin que ninguno dijera nada. Sólo se escuchaban golpes metálicos de los arreglos que estaba haciendo Reese.

“Um, Reese, estoy algo preocupado por…”

“Qué sorpresa”

Si Reese hubiera actuado como antes quizá se habría sentido aliviado de que se burlara de él pero su tono era demasiado amargo.

“Es importante” dijo Malcolm frunciendo las cejas. “Se trata de Dewey”

Reese se tomó un segundo para suspirar y proseguir con la bicicleta.

“¿Qué hay de Dewey?”

“Bueno, en primer lugar estás siendo demasiado amable con él, no has puesto ningún bicho en su comida y además… hizo esa pregunta sobre nosotros. ¿Será posible que nos haya escuchado anoche?” preguntó en voz baja.

“Anoche no pasó nada” 

“Tú sabes qué quiero decir”

“Realmente no, porque dormí toda la noche”

“¡Reese!”

“¿Qué? Tal vez tuviste un sueño raro y lo confundiste con la realidad. Suele pasar”

“Eso nunca pasa y… ¡ese no es el punto! Dewey es muy curioso. Es obvio que sabe algo. Aunque eso no explica porqué no nos ha acusado con mamá”

Reese entornó los ojos.

“De acuerdo ya que no dejas de fastidiar te diré: Dewey nos descubrió”

“¡No puede ser! Esperaba que fuera otra cosa. No no no no” Malcolm parecía que iba a arrancarse el cabello, le estaba costando bastante respirar. 

No quería ni imaginarse lo que Dewey pensaba de ellos, seguro creía que eran unos pervertidos ¿qué clase de ejemplo le estaban dando a su hermanito? ¿Iba a sentirse a salvo en la compañía de ellos? Si Dewey no los acusaba aún, seguro era porque se lo estaba guardando para un mejor momento.

“¿Quieres calmarte? Quise decir que Dewey nos descubrió llegar tarde de la fiesta”

“¿Qué? ¡Oh! ¿Es en serio?” Malcolm aún no regulaba su respiración, ahora parecía hiperventilarse de alivio “Dios, creí que estábamos perdidos, ¡estoy tan feliz!” dijo riendo.

Reese hizo una mueca.

“Bien por tí” le dijo.

Malcolm se detuvo en seco. Se había mostrado un tanto demasiado alegre y quizá eso había hecho sentir mal a Reese.

“Me refiero a que mamá nos hubiera matado o peor, enviado a la militarizada”

“Ajá”

“Y papá… bueno, no tengo idea de cómo reaccionaría papá, probablemente se echaría a llorar”

“Ajá”

“¡La abuela! ¡No había pensado en la abuela! Estoy seguro de que nos quemaría en la hoguera”

Reese golpeó la cadena con unas pinzas y Malcolm se sobresaltó.

“¡¿Terminaste?!” le dijo mirándolo por fin. 

“Sí”

“Bien”dijo poniendo manos a la obra de nuevo.

“En realidad no”

“Por supuesto” dijo Reese.

“Es lógico preocuparse de lo que haría nuestra familia si…”

“¿Si qué? 

“Eh… tú sabes”

Reese paseó la mirada en las herramientas que tenía junto a él y las removía buscando algo.

“No seas ridículo Malcolm, no sería el fin del mundo para ellos si supieran que nos escapamos a una fiesta. Ni porque bebimos. La abuela bebe alcohol todo el tiempo”

Por lo visto, su hermano seguía dispuesto a negar su conversación de la otra noche. A Malcolm se le ocurrió que esa no era la mejor táctica. No se podía borrar el pasado y la negación no ayudaba a solucionar cualquier problema que se derivara de ello. Sin embargo no se sentía con el derecho de contradecir a Reese, no después de haberle demostrado tantas veces que tenía remordimientos por haberse besado.

“Sí, tienes razón debo estar exagerando” intentó seguirle la corriente “Oye, ¿recuerdas la vez qué…”

Reese se puso de pie.

“Tengo que ir al baño” lo interrumpió, dejándolo ahí solo.

*  
Sin Dewey y Hal en la casa, Lois decidió que almorzarían algo simple. Preparó ensalada de pollo para hacer sandwiches. Malcolm hizo a un lado la tarea pendiente que estaba terminando en el comedor e hizo espacio para los ingredientes. Él era el encargado de poner los tomates y la rebanada de arriba.

“No le quites las orillas al pan. Es comida desperdiciada. Reese tendrá que comérselos de todos modos”

Atónito, Malcom miró al plato aún con las orillas de pan en la mano. Inconscientemente estaba haciendo el sandwich como le gustaba a Reese. Tal vez por culpa, o para consentirlo. Como fuera su acción lo había sacado de balance.

“Por cierto” continuó Lois "¿cómo se llama?”

“¿Eh?”

“¿Quién es?” insistió Lois rellenando los sandwiches con poco cuidado.

“¿Quién?”

“Tú sabes quién”

Malcolm se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

“No trates de hacerte el desentendido. Hablo de la facilona que trae de cabeza a tu hermano”

Malcolm sintió como si le cayera un piano encima.

“Claro, como si fueras a decírmelo” dijo Lois echándose una toalla de cocina al hombro “lo sabré cuando tú o Dewey lo delaten si necesitan negociar algún castigo”

“Creo que no está saliendo con nadie” balbuceó.

“Y yo creo que estás mintiendo” continuó Lois sacudiéndose las manos “Malcolm, tu hermano es demasiado sentimental con estas cosas. Se enamora rápido y le cuesta reponerse de las desilusiones. Debe estar jugando con él y no quiero pensar si… ¡¿ya se acostaron verdad?!” 

“¡Mamá, por dios!”

“El sexo confunde a la gente inmadura, hijo. Tu hermano puede creer que tiene una conexión real con esta chica sólo porque se acostaron, cuando para ella no significa nada, y lo que es peor, podría estar embarazada”

“Estás llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, mamá. Además ¿has visto a Reese? Por favor, ¿quién querría tener sexo con él?”

Lois estudió a Malcolm, él sabía que ella tenía su detector de mentiras activado. Quién sabe, tal vez era mejor lo que ella temía que la realidad.

“Bien, pues creo que si te importa tu hermano debes cuidarlo”

“Mamá, Reese puede cuidarse sólo. Lo que sea que tenga se le pasará”

“Mi instinto de madre me dice lo contrario, yo conozco a mis hijos. Ya me entenderás cuando tengas los tuyos”

Malcolm sintió una punzada de culpa y vergüenza. A ese paso tal vez nunca tendría hijos. Y tampoco estaba seguro de quererlos. Esa imagen de sí mismo en un futuro lejano como exitoso profesionista y amoroso padre y esposo se volvía cada vez más borrosa. En especial si esa extraña etapa en la que se encontraba no terminaba pronto.

Lois le dejó caer la mano en el hombro, lo apretó y lo miró intensamente.

“Malcolm, por nada del mundo permitas que esa zorra haga sufrir a tu hermano”

Si tan sólo supiera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Quiero agradecer a toda la gente bonita que se está animando a dejar sus comentarios, es bonito leer sus opiniones respecto a lo que pasa en la historia. Igualmente mil gracias a quienes leen sin comentar (ya sea porque no pueden o les da pena). Estoy muy agradecida con las lecturas que se hacen aquí y en mi cuenta de wattpad. Ya estoy adelantando algo de los nuevos fics de los chicos, pero esos tendrán escenas más picositas, por si gustan XD ya les avisaré. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!


	8. Lunes

El día más temido llegó. Era lunes.

Malcom tenía un nudo en el estómago y no quiso desayunar. Mientras recolectaba sus útiles escolares desparramados por toda la casa intentaba hacer contacto visual con Reese. 

Buscaba una oportunidad para que discutieran su plan de acción en la escuela, pero su hermano ni siquiera lo miraba. Reese desayunaba despreocupadamente.

“Muchachos, recuerden que están castigados” anunció Lois “Nada de quedarse por ahí cuando termine la escuela”

“¿Qué? ¿No piensas reducir la sentencia?” dijo Reese. 

“Desde luego que no. No basta con un fin de semana de buen comportamiento. Si tan solo se portaran bien no tendría qué castigarlos”

Malcolm intentó pensar rápido, en hacer algo tan malo para que su mamá no le dejara ni ir a la escuela, pero su cerebro no dio para más. Su mente estaba cansada de darle vueltas al asunto.

Más tarde se encaminaban a la escuela. Malcolm y Dewey caminaban juntos mientras que Reese iba una calle antes que ellos.

“¿Crees que Reese esté bien?” preguntó Dewey mirando hacia atrás.

“ Pensé que tú lo sabrías ahora que son mejores amigos”

“Yo no leo la mente” respondió Dewey.

“Sé que nos viste el otro día” dijo Malcolm.

“¿Lo sabes?” titubeó Dewey.

“Y sé que estás manipulando a Reese para que haga todos tus quehaceres y cumpla tus caprichos”

“Yo no lo estoy manipulando, tenemos un trato” dijo muy orgulloso.

“Estás jugando con fuego Dewey, en cuanto Reese se canse dejará de ser tu esclavo y te hará pagar por todo. Es un idiota, pero no querrás estar cerca en uno de sus momentos de lucidez”

“Deja que yo me encargue de eso”

“Yo también llegué borracho esa noche. Si nos delatas con mamá estaremos fritos. Ni siquiera nos deja ir a fiestas, no estará feliz de saber que nos escapamos en medio de la noche. Y Reese parece bastante inquieto, no lo dice, pero creo que le preocupa que nos delates”

“Ah, claro. Sí. Los vi llegar borrachos. No está tan preocupado, sabe que no voy a cantar”

“Tiene qué estarlo para acceder a todo lo que pides. El colmo fue el golfito. Reese nunca intercede por los permisos de nadie, a menos que él vaya también. Pero no puedes   
culparlo por preocuparse, mamá nos castigó por dos meses sólo por no lavar unos platos”

“Debe creer que voy a decir que...” dijo Dewey deteniéndose de golpe y hablando para sí mismo.

“¿Qué?” preguntó temiendo que contrario a lo que le había dicho Reese, Dewey sí los hubiera escuchado la otra noche.

“Nada. No importa. Ni siquiera te incumbe” le respondió Dewey dando saltitos hasta su escuela. 

Malcolm continuó solo las calles restantes hasta llegar a la entrada. Todo ese trayecto iba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. No era tarde para faltar a clases y matar el tiempo en algún otro lado hasta la hora de salida. Pero los profesores llamarían a su casa para preguntar por su ausencia. Y además por mucho que lo pospusiera tenía que ir a clases tarde o temprano. 

Tomó mucho aire, estaba justo frente a la escuela. Otros estudiantes lo pasaban de largo, pero en el patio del edificio ya se aglomeraban más chicos y chicas. 

Ahora se arrepentía de todas las veces que lamentó ser invisible. Más que nada ansiaba serlo ese día.

Estaba todavía dudando entre avanzar o no cuando escuchó un trote tras él y en un segundo Reese se detuvo a su lado. Se dobló para recuperar el aliento. Había corrido la última calle muy rápido para alcanzarlo.

“Espera” le dijo agitado.

“¿Qué te pasa? ¿Todo bien?”

Asintió rápidamente.

“Sólo quería disculparme por cómo me comporté ayer”

“¿Uh?”

“No fue nada personal, estaba de mal humor, es todo”

“Ah... okey”

“¿Entramos?”

Malcolm paseó la mirada en la marea de estudiantes.

“No quisiera”

“Todo está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse” dijo Reese echándole el brazo encima y haciéndolo caminar. Malcolm se encorvó bajo su peso.

Le temblaban las piernas al caminar. Llegar juntos era la peor táctica, si quería pasar desapercibido esto tendría el efecto contrario.

Malcolm intentó fijarse en las caras de todos, buscando miradas reprobatorias o burlonas pero entre más se perdían entre la multitud más borrosas las veía. A ese punto no podía decir si en efecto, los juzgaban o sólo lo imaginaba. Reese por otro lado, se conducía como si fuera el rey de la escuela.

*

A la hora de cambio de clases, Malcolm buscaba sus libros en el casillero.

“Por qué… estabas… tan alterado… en la… mañana” dijo Stevie que también iba por algunos útiles escolares.

Durante todo el bloque de las primeras horas de clases, Malcolm se estaba terminando de comer las uñas. Estaba esperando un ataque desde cualquier flanco, incluso de alguno de sus viejos amigos Krelboynes con quienes compartía una que otra clase. Y no estaba preparado ni siquiera para una broma ligera, ni una simple pregunta. 

Repetía el escenario varias veces. Alguien se aproximaba y le preguntaba:

“¿Es verdad que te besaste con tu hermano en una fiesta?”

Y su respuesta imaginaria era demasiado elaborada. Repleta de divagaciones. Nada digna de un disertador como él. Pero es que no encontraba ni una sola forma coherente y casual de responder a eso. Decidió que en caso de sentirse acorralado, fingiría que el asunto le hacía gracia. Incluso si parecía muy sobre actuado.

Extrañamente, y contrario a su mala suerte habitual, nadie le había hecho esa pregunta. Y aún seguía en una pieza, así que era buena señal. 

“No puedo ver televisión ni salir en dos meses. Es bastante tiempo para que mamá ponga en práctica nuevos métodos de tortura”

“Te metiste...en...un buen… lío”

“Es mamá siendo exagerada como siempre. Debería considerar la emancipación” mintió.

Stevie aceptó la respuesta de Malcolm sin mayor cuestionamiento. 

Iban por el pasillo hacia su salón y se tomaban su tiempo a pesar de que la clase estaba a punto de empezar. Stevie le reclamaba a Malcolm por haber provocado que Lois lo castigara sabiendo que tenían planes para observar estrellas junto con Dabney y Lloyd. Desde que se habían graduado de la clase de superdotados, los chicos pasaban menos   
tiempo juntos. Así que esta pequeña reunión era muy anticipada por los Krelboynes. 

“La única persona con que debes molestarte es con mi mamá, por su culpa no podré ir”

“Claro...como… si… no te alegraras...de faltar…”

Malcolm tenía una postura indiferente a ese encuentro. En esta nueva etapa escolar pretendía distanciarse lo más posible de su imagen de nerd y tener un nuevo comienzo, y eso también incluía a los Krelboynes. Por supuesto, todo le había salido mal y al final sus compañeros lo perdonaron y hasta lo consolaron por su fracaso.

Aunque agradecía su nobleza, él se sentía atrapado con ellos. Y lo que más detestaba era la atención y veneración que le profesaban. No sólo le parecía vergonzoso, sino que, por más que pareciera que a los chicos les bastara con su sola presencia, siempre hacía algo que los decepcionaba. Era como si no lo conocieran realmente. Stevie era el más cínico del grupo, pero incluso él seguía esperando cosas de Malcolm o usaba sus palabras en su contra. 

Ninguno lo conocía como Reese y quizá nadie le había hecho tantas jugarretas horribles como Reese, y aún así siempre lo perdonaba y confiaba en él.

El timbre sonó.

Malcolm iba a responderle a Stevie que el castigo había ocurrido con una terrible sincronía con la reunión, cuando un muchacho más grande le pasó por el lado y lo golpeó con el hombro y luego le tiró los libros.

La multitud que pasaba junto a ellos se rió. Algunos chicos lo hacían de forma discreta, otros abiertamente. 

Malcolm se quedó helado y no reaccionaba para recoger sus libros. Un par de deportistas lo golpearon con sus mochilas al pasar y un grupo de porristas caminó por encima de sus libros entre risitas.

Lo sabían. Tenían qué saberlo.

“Qué...fue...eso” dijo Stevie, que no era ajeno al acoso que sufría su amigo desde la infancia y que él mismo había vivido muchas veces. Pero era menos frecuente, y menos violento.

“No lo sé. Son idiotas” respondió Malcolm, fingiendo indignación aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de miedo. Se arrodilló para recoger sus útiles “Adelántate, vas a llegar tarde” le dijo a su amigo.

Stevie no muy conforme avanzó en su silla.

Malcolm sintió el pánico y la humillación invadirlo. Escuchaba todas las voces resonar en su cabeza. 

Iba a recoger el último libro cuando un chico gótico con la cara pintada de blanco y los dedos llenos de anillos de calavera, le dio una patada al libro aventándolo lejos.

“Fenómeno” le dijo a Malcolm.

*

Ya por fin en casa, se sintió un poco a salvo. Había sido un día largo. 

Nadie se le había acercado para mofarse directamente, pero los estudiantes cuchicheaban cuando entraba a un salón y los diferentes clanes de la escuela se amontonaban claramente hablando de lo sucedido en la fiesta. Si Malcolm se veía forzado a pasar junto a ellos notaba cómo se reían o hacían sonidos de arcadas, como si él fuera la persona más vomitiva del planeta. 

Lois estaba a punto de servir la comida y Reese no llegaba. Malcolm miraba impaciente hacia la puerta. 

Se suponía que tenían toque de queda

Él presentía que Reese no se había quedado por ahí a divertirse. Mientras tanto, Lois revisaba la hora preguntándose si su hijo tendría el descaro de desobedecerla.

Por suerte, Reese llegó en el último minuto, cuando toda la familia ya estaba en la mesa.

Malcolm por fin respiró.

“Vaya, miren quién se dignó a venir” dijo Lois.

“Sé que es tarde, pero me quedé en detención” dijo cuál si fuera la cosa, traía la ropa sucia y la cara con algunas cortadas.

“¿Qué hiciste ahora?” 

“Nada, algún tonto quiso incriminarme. Rompió una ventana con mi mochila y tuve que quedarme hasta que todo se aclaró”

“¿Seguro que no lo hiciste hijo?” preguntó Hal con la boca llena.

“Pues no, por eso me soltaron, tuve que recoger mi mochila y así es como me hice estas cortadas” dijo apuntando a su cara.

“Reese, sabes que no ganarás nada con mentir. Si hiciste algo llamarán de la escuela y estaré el doble de furiosa, así que confiesa”

“Yo no miento” dijo muy sereno “No hice nada malo. Tratándose de mí, ya te hubieran llamado”

Hal y Dewey estuvieron de acuerdo con Reese, y Lois terminó creyéndolo también.

Reese se dejó caer en su lugar reservado junto a su hermano, y Malcolm bajó la mirada a los nudillos de Reese. Estaban enrojecidos y raspados. Reese se dio cuenta de que su hermano lo miraba y se cubrió las manos estirando más las mangas de su camisa.

“Oye, ni creas que vas a comer así. Ve a lavarte las manos” dijo Lois.

Fastidiado, Reese obedeció y luego de un rato Malcolm se levantó y de la mesa y lo siguió.

Encontró a su hermano secándose la cara y sacando unas banditas adhesivas del gabinete del baño. Se colocó una en la herida más fea del rostro y en los nudillos.

Malcolm se quedó parado en la puerta sin saber qué preguntar.

Reese lo saludó por el espejo del baño.

“Hola, ¿por qué esa cara?”

Normalmente se habrían contado lo que les pasó en la escuela, pero Malcolm pensaba que no había manera de hablar de sus problemas sin mencionar la causa. Lo ideal era dejar eso atrás. Pero las consecuencias se presentaban una y otra vez.

“¿No estabas en detención, verdad? ¿Te golpearon?” preguntó Malcolm.

“A mí nadie me golpea, las palizas las doy yo”

“¿Entonces peleaste?” dijo Malcolm aproximándose.

“Hoy no”

“Reese, vamos”

Reese se dio la vuelta, y los chicos quedaron frente a frente.

“Ya dije lo que pasó, si no quieres creerme es tu problema”

“Discúlpame por preocuparme, si quieres que me importe un bledo lo haré, con permiso” dijo dándose la vuelta pero Reese lo sujetó del brazo.

Malcolm se sonrojó visiblemente y Reese entonces lo soltó.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

“Mira, no es que no aprecie que te preocupes, pero tengo todo bajo control”

Malcolm tenía sus dudas.

“Supongo que si tú lo dices, debo creerte”

“Si quieres” 

Trató de mantenerse relajado, pero podía sentir la tensión entre ellos cortarse con un cuchillo.

“Sólo trata de mantenerte lejos de los problemas ¿si?” dijo mirándolo con afecto, luego pensó que quizá se estaba delatando y apartó la vista, luego buscó en el gabinete del baño. 

Quería esconder la cara aunque fuera por unos segundos. “Tienes qué tener más cuidado. No debemos darle motivos a mamá para prolongar el castigo” 

Malcolm sacó una bandita más y la despegó.

“Te hace falta aquí” dijo sujetándolo de la muñeca y poniéndole la bandita en el puño. Reese no se movió 

“Supongo que yo también te debo una disculpa” prosiguió Malcolm.

“¿Por qué?” susurró Reese como si se hubiera quedado sin voz.

“Por que no puedo hacer más por tí. Tú siempre me defiendes…, quiero decir, también a Dewey, y a toda la familia. Nos cuidas. Y yo sólo puedo ponerte esta bandita”

“Es más que suficiente. Significa mucho para mí.”

Malcolm sintió que estaban prolongando esa mirada de más, pero no podía evitarlo. Volvió a la realidad cuando fue consciente de que aún sujetaba la mano de Reese y las palabras de Reese hicieron eco.

Su hermano podría interpretar su gesto en una forma equivocada y Malcolm no pensaba que fuera correcto darle falsas esperanzas.

Soltó la mano de Reese y carraspeó.

“Bueno, para eso somos familia ¿no?, la familia se ayuda en lo que puede. Regreso a la cocina y ¡no te tardes!

Esa noche, Malcolm se quedó leyendo para sus clases hasta tarde. Sus hermanos dormían plácidamente mientras él continuaba en su escritorio. Sabía que si se iba a la cama no podría dormir pensando en el día que había tenido en la escuela y lo que le esperaba al día siguiente. 

Hubiera querido contarle a Reese, pero había decidido que sería hacer el problema más grave y también tenía su orgullo.

También sabía que repetiría mentalmente su conversación con Reese, la forma en que lo miraba y cuánto echaba de menos estar cerca. Era en cierta medida como si no pudiera evitar ser atraído hacia él. Y presentía que a Reese le pasaba lo mismo.

Malcolm cerró su libro y se frotó los ojos.

No tenía caso seguir ahí si, ya no podía concentrarse. Estaba cansado, así que si su mente iba a divagar, por lo menos que fuera en una posición cómoda.

Iba camino a su cama cuando tropezó con los pantalones que Reese había usado ese día. Del bolsillo salió algo y Malcolm lo pisó lastimándose el pie. 

Al recogerlo, pudo distinguir en la oscuridad un anillo grande de calavera idéntico a uno de los que usaba el tipo gótico que pateó su libro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gente! Les contaba en wattpad que he disfrutado mucho creativamente escribir sobre una relación tabú porque me saca de mi zona de confort. Ha sido interesante.  
> Gracias a toda la gente bonita que le ha dado una oportunidad a esta historia. Probablemente publique nuevo capítulo el sábado o domingo.


	9. Sólo Dilo

El resto de la semana sería todo menos tranquila en la escuela.

Durante la primera clase del día martes, Malcolm descubrió con horror que había un dibujo mal hecho y grotesco en el pizarrón que representaba a dos chicos besándose. Tuvo que soportar desde su banca la horrorosa imagen y sobre todo leer el lema escrito bien grande que decía: Hermanos Pervertidos.

Sentía que quería arrancarse los ojos, sobre todo porque cuando por fin llegó la profesora, esta ni siquiera notó el dibujo del pizarrón. La despistada mujer se paró delante de el y hablaba y hablaba mientras toda la clase reía. Malcolm estaba clavando lo que le quedaban de uñas en la banca. La maestra nunca borró el dibujo, ni siquiera cuando la clase terminó.

Pero, a la hora del almuerzo y cuando esperaba algo peor, pasó una cosa increíble. En la mesa de porristas ocurrió un espectáculo magnífico y horrendo a la vez. 

Mientras comían, una de las chicas se paró violentamente y vomitó encima de otra cubriendo su perfecta cabellera. El resto de las chicas vomitaron sobre sus almuerzos. Las que intentaron correr al baño se hicieron encima antes de llegar. Fue un buen toque, y Malcolm supo quién estaba detrás. Todos en el patio estallaron en carcajadas.

Esa tarde Reese se ofreció a lavar los platos de la comida y la cena y llevó a Dewey al parque a probar la bicicleta recién reparada. Sus hermanos excluyeron a Malcolm de esa salida, y Lois permitió a Reese salir porque se trataba de entretener y cuidar a Dewey, algo que los chicos consideraban como castigo.

El miercoles y en la clase de deportes, ninguno de sus compañeros le pasó el balón y le hicieron varias faltas y fue empujado incluso por sus propios compañeros cuando el coach no veía. Al terminar la hora, le dolían las costillas y tenía moretones en las piernas. Hasta tuvo que ponerse una venda en la mano.

Más tarde y muy adolorido iba camino a su clase de laboratorio cuando se encontró de frente a Reese en el pasillo.

“Yo que tú no entraba ahí” le dijo Reese sin detenerse.

Malcolm hizo caso a Reese y aguardó a varios metros lejos.

Segundos después, salía humo de las ventanas y la puerta del salón. Podía ser una bomba apestosa o algún compuesto químico. Reese no era bueno en química, pero entendía lo suficiente para causar un desastre. Todos los que estaban dentro eran de la clase que había sido cómplice del dibujo en el pizarrón.

El jueves encontró su casillero vandalizado y habían derramado yogurt en todos sus libros y cuadernos.

“¿Por...qué...el odio?” preguntó Stevie.

“Yo que sé” respondió Malcolm sacando uno de sus libros con la punta de los dedos. El libro escurría.

“A...cúsalos”

“¿De qué? ¿De ser idiotas?”

Malcolm contaba con que Stevie no se enterara nunca de la causa exacta de esas agresiones. Tenía un factor a su favor y era que no había manera de que alguno de los chicos de la fiesta o amigos de ellos hablaran con él. Aún así quería levantar la menor sospecha. Malcolm comprendía que la preocupación de Stevie era bien intencionada, pero a como estaban las cosas, ocultarle la verdad era un problema más.

Ambos amigos aprovecharon la hora de descanso para terminar tareas en las mesas del patio. Malcolm rogaba porque Stevie no notara las miradas de los demás, y parecía que no era así porque estaba muy enfocado en su tarea, aunque también su vista no era muy buena. Mal para Stevie, bien para Malcolm.

Entonces sonó el ding dong del altoparlante con noticias de la escuela.

“Atención preparatoria North High, debido a una descompostura del autobús donde viajaba, el equipo de futbol americano no logró llegar al torneo y quedó descalificado automáticamente. Sus compañeros se encuentran bien, sin embargo comprendemos que es un día trágico para las porristas y los fieles seguidores del equipo. Les pedimos guarden la calma”

Las porristas, que apenas se reponían de su escatológico episodio se pusieron a llorar, los otros deportistas y los fans del equipo estaban furiosos, devastados.

El patio de la escuela parecía la escena de una tragedia griega.

Malcolm avistó a Reese en una mesa al otro lado del patio. Se tomaba tranquilamente un jugo con aire de suficiencia. ¿Cómo había averiado el autobús? ¿cómo tenía la capacidad de calcular fríamente sus ajustes de cuentas? No tenía respuestas, pero a ese punto no sabía si Reese le horrorizaba o le parecía sexy.

*

Ya en casa, encontró a Reese en su habitación. Parecía que llevaban meses sin pasar tiempo juntos.

Malcolm cerró la puerta. Iba a sentarse en la cama pero cambió de opinión y se sentó encima de su escritorio, sus piernas quedaron oscilando.

“Reese, tenemos qué hablar”

“¿Sobre qué?” respondió Reese que buscaba bajo su cama. Ahí guardaba su arsenal de emergencias, tenía desde mangueras hasta cohetes. Malcolm temía lo peor.

“Las cosas que haces en la escuela para desquitarte. Es obvio que no son accidentes”

“Son unos cretinos, alguien tiene que ponerlos en su lugar. No me digas que te importan”

“Claro que no, ¿pero qué tal si se te sale de las manos?”

“Imposible, lo tengo bajo control”

“Reese…”

“Sé lo que hago, ¿de acuerdo?

“Oye te agradezco que hagas eso por mí, y te vengues de los que me han molestado pero no me gustaría que te excedieras”

Reese se volvió hacia él.

“Ojo por ojo, Malcolm. Deben recibir su merecido y un pequeño extra. ”

“¿Pero has pensado que pueden descubrirte? Me refiero al director y a los maestros”

“A mí no me importa”

“Pero Reese, eso podría llamar la atención, si interrogan a los estudiantes y los maestros se enteran le dirán a nuestros papás”

“Ya te dije que deben pagar, deben saber que si se meten con nosotros la van a pagar. Y a nuestros padres podemos mentirles si es lo que quieres.

“Claro que quiero mentirles. Reese no deben de saber. No es para estar orgullosos”

Reese negó con la cabeza y siguió buscando bajo la cama.

Malcolm se descubrió así mismo admirando el físico de su hermano y, sintiéndose muy avergonzado, mejor miró hacia la ventana.

“Como te dije, tengo todo controlado. Y cualquiera que se atreva a meterse con nosotros se va a arrepentir”

“Reese, ¿has pensado en las personas que no se han burlado de nosotros y los que no nos han hecho nada? ¿qué hay con ellos? Deben estar mezclados con los cretinos que nos molestan, como por ejemplo los chicos de la clase de química”

Su hermano se levantó y se sacudió las rodillas.

“Sí, es probable que algunos inocentes sufran las consecuencias. Siempre hay daños colaterales. Además, pueden tomarlo como una advertencia”

Malcolm no lo podía creer, y al mismo tiempo era de esperarse esa respuesta de Reese. Estaba un poco frustrado, sin embargo rió, todo era demasiado absurdo.

Reese se aproximó.

“Me alegra que lo tomes con buen humor” dijo Reese, indiferente a las tribulaciones de su hermano “Esto necesita ser un mensaje fuerte y claro de que nadie puede molestarte. El único que puede hacerte la vida miserable soy yo” dijo sonriendo cínicamente.

“En eso no te equivocas” dijo Malcolm entre halagado y divertido. Movió sus pies colgantes con alegría “O podrías tratarme mejor”

“Oooh sí que podría tratarte mucho mucho mejor” dijo levantando las cejas “Te hice una oferta pero tú no quisiste, aunque si quieres cambiar de opinión...”

“No gracias” respondió Malcolm ruborizado.

“Creo que no me estoy explicando bien, quiero decir a tratarte realmente bien, si sabes a lo que me refiero”

“Sí Reese, te explicaste fuerte y claro, la respuesta sigue siendo no”

“Mi oferta sigue en pie, sólo para que lo sepas”

“Creí que se te olvidaría”

Reese se acercó demasiado, recargando sus manos en el escritorio y a cada lado de la cadera de su hermano, luego inclinó su cuerpo para que su cara quedara a la altura de Malcolm. Él no se movió. Igual que la noche que se topó con Reese antes de que le confesara sus sentimientos, Malcolm se quedó quieto en anticipación. Como aquella vez estaba un poco curioso de lo que haría su hermano, en esta ocasión esa curiosidad era mucho más grande. Se sentía bastante confiado.

“También eso sigue en pie, pero considerando los eventos actuales me veo forzado a hablar de ello”

“Y seguro que eso te molesta ¿no?”

“Te sorprendería, pero sí me molesta”

“Lo dudo”

Reese entornó los ojos.

“Yo no disfruto declarar mis sentimientos para que los rechaces. Me duele pensar que persigo una relación sin futuro”

Malcolm no sabía a donde mirar.

“¿Qué pensabas Reese? Desde el principio nada de esto tenía futuro”

Reese respingó.

“Oh no, sí que tendríamos futuro juntos. Y no esas cosas de las que hablan los viejos como un trabajo aburrido, casarse y tener hijos. Seríamos felices juntos y haríamos lo que se nos diera la gana. Si no tenemos futuro es porque sigues diciendo que no”

“Y mi respuesta no va a cambiar” dijo Malcolm, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

“Verás, eso es exactamente lo que me molesta ¿por qué no admites que también te gusto?, entiendo que no aceptes ir más allá, como considerarnos novios o besarnos de lengua o…

“¡Reese!”

“Podría conformarme con que sólo lo admitas”

“Desde luego que no, si lo admitiera no me dejarías en paz” 

“No soy un maldito psicópata. Lo único que he hecho es hablar, fui sincero contigo y tú no lo eres conmigo. Estás mintiendo”

“Es lo que quisieras, pero no es así. Me siento mal por todo lo que estás pasando, pero no es mas que un enorme malentendido por culpa de ese estúpido beso”

“No fue sólo esa noche y lo sabes. Hay algo que cambia en el aire cuando estamos demasiado cerca, incluso si estamos a distancia. Te gusto, lo sé. No tiene caso entrar en detalles, pero sé que sientes algo por mí”

Malcolm enrojeció y frunció el entrecejo. Se sentía acorralado y eso lo aterraba, de modo que su primera respuesta era la ira.

“Pues te equivocas. Te lo dije la noche que me lo preguntaste y creí que con eso bastaba, pero veo que no. Eres tú el que miente”

“Malcolm, sólo te pido que me lo digas, ¿te cuesta tanto? Es lo único que quiero que me des, así no me sentiría como un perdedor”

“No funcionará chantajearme”

“¿Chantajearte? ¿crees que voy a caer tan bajo? Estoy siendo honesto contigo. Tal vez eres demasiado egoísta que no eres capaz de ceder sólo un poco por mí, o quizá me quieres tanto que te da miedo”

Malcolm sintó que Reese había dado justo en el clavo. Y por su expresión y haberse quedado sin habla, comprendía que había sido descubierto.

“Pero como te dije, yo me encargaré de que todo marche bien” dijo Reese acercándose más, probablemente buscando sus labios. Malcolm estaba avergonzado pero deseoso muy en el fondo de que Reese fuera capaz de derribar todas sus defensas “Yo te cuidaré, tú sólo tendrías que ocuparte en disfrutar”

“Tú… no puedes prometer eso. Nadie puede…”

“Yo sí” respondió Reese acercando sus labios

“Estás desvariando” susurró Malcolm con las rodillas temblorosas y mariposas en el estómago, sólo esperando que Reese lo besara de ese modo no sería su culpa.

“Te lo dije, haré lo que sea por tí”

Reese estaba tan cerca que podía oler su aroma, casi escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, su respiración acariciando su rostro. Malcolm nunca había estado tan nervioso y anhelante.

Cerró los ojos en abandono total. Iba a dejar que pasara. 

Los labios de Reese apenas rozaron los suyos y jadeó. Su cuerpo entero se estremecía. Estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por él. 

Pero entonces Dewey abrió la puerta de golpe. 

Y los vió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ñooooo yo quería actualizar desde el fin de semana pero no pude T_T, pero weno, dejo el capítulo en suspenso. Y espero actualizar entre semana. Ahora sí nos acercamos al final (por ahora, pero ya les contaré más!!!), He estado considerando hacer más fanart y tal vez dedicar un espacio (quizá en wattpad) para hacer últimos comentarios tanto míos como ustedes sobre el fanfic. Acepto sugerencias.
> 
> Ah sí, me encuentran también en Wattpad. 
> 
> Muchas muchas gracias por leer y su paciencia.


	10. La cruda verdad

Malcolm notó de inmediato a su hermanito

“¡Muévete!” exclamó Malcolm empujando a Reese del pecho. Lo miraba como si fuera culpable de no reaccionar más rápido. Se bajó de un salto del escritorio y se apartó de Reese.

“¡Ey!” su hermano trastabilló hacia atrás y mantuvo el equilibrio de milagro.

“¿Qué estabas pensando? Pero qué digo, ¡tú no piensas!”

“Ah, ahora te haces el indignado, no como hace un segundo” le reclamó Reese.

“¡Cállate! Dewey no es lo que crees, ¿ves lo que hiciste? ¿es que no te importa marcar a Dewey de por vida?”

Dewey, que había estado impávido desde su intromisión cerró la puerta y le puso el seguro.

“Si no bajas la voz, sí que marcarás a mamá” dijo el niño.

“Dewey, es muy importante que sepas que todo esto es un gran error y no significa nada. Sé que debes sentir asco de nosotros”

Su hermanito se encogió de hombros.

“Siento asco de ustedes todo el tiempo”

“Mira, no tienes qué hacerte el fuerte, lo que viste es enfermizo y nauseabundo y entiendo que estés decepcionado de nosotros”

Dewey se dirigió a Reese.

“Wow, ¿y aún así te gusta? Eres un perdedor. En serio Reese ¿no pudiste encontrar algo mejor?”

Reese se encogió de hombros también.

“Yo sabía en lo que me metía” 

“¿Qué está pasando?” preguntó Malcolm.

“Nada”dijeron a la vez

“¿Qué tanto sabe Dewey?”

“Todo” respondieron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

“Reese, no debiste decirle nada, no es apropiado para un niño”

“Tarde o temprano tendría qué saberlo ¿no? Pero tengo una duda, ¿quién de ustedes llevará el ramo el día de la boda, chicos?” dijo Dewey entre risas. 

Estaba disfrutándolo demasiado, no siempre tenía la oportunidad de llevarle alguna ventaja a sus hermanos.

Reese le dio un zape. Dewey se quejó y luego intentó desquitarse con Reese. Malcolm se sentía caer en un pozo de vergüenza y desesperación.

“Ya basta ustedes dos, esto no es un broma. Reese ¿por qué le dijiste?”

Dewey entornó los ojos.

“Él no me dijo nada. Yo lo ví con mis propios ojos”

“¿Qué cosa?”

Malcolm descubrió a Reese haciéndole señas a Dewey para que no dijera nada.

“¿Qué es lo que viste Dewey?” preguntó Malcolm con un nudo en la garganta, luego se dirigió a Reese “¿Qué es lo que vio?”

“No importa” le respondió.

“Oigan, este no es asunto mío. Y debería dejarlos arreglarlo entre ustedes, pero obviamente son unos idiotas y no pueden hacerlo.”

“Escucha Dewey, esto es algo muy grave y aún lo estoy resolviendo. Te agradecería que te involucraras lo menos posible, y si eres capaz de olvidarlo, mucho mejor”

En lugar de retirarse, Dewey se acomodó alegremente en el borde de su cama.

“Aunque quisiera, ni siquiera lavándome los ojos con ácido me borraría esa imagen”

“¿Ves?” dijo Malcolm a Reese “Esto era justo lo que me temía”

“A Dewey le da igual”

“No pongas palabras en su boca. Además es un niño, no tiene la capacidad para entender lo malo que es esto”

“Sí lo sé” dijo Dewey muy sonriente “Los dos son horribles y repugnantes, así que son el uno para el otro”

“Estas disfrutando esto ¿verdad?”

“Por una parte sí. Chicos, no pueden culparme, han sido los peores hermanos del mundo. Pero por el otro lado me dan lástima, son demasiado patéticos y no sé quien está peor,   
si Reese por andar llorando por los rincones o tú por reprimido”

“Yo no me la paso llorando” protestó Reese.

“No soy ningún reprimido” alegó Malcolm.

Esto era mejor que un regalo de cumpleaños para Dewey.

“No lo soy” insistió Malcolm “Yo tengo que ser la voz de la razón aquí. Si por Reese fuera nosotros ya… el punto es que lo que Reese quiere está mal y aunque ha intentado hacerme caer voy a seguir negándome”

“Vaya, además de reprimido eres un hipócrita” dijo Dewey sonriendo.

“¿Tú que sabes?” espetó Malcolm.

“Lo suficiente. Además, no quiero saber lo que habría pasado si no los hubiera interrumpido. Parecías más que de acuerdo con lo que estaba pasando”

“¡Ja!” celebró Reese mientras Malcolm se ruborizó.

“Ya...ya te lo dije, eso no significa nada. Bien, quizá sólo quería salir de dudas y comprobar que sólo estaba confundido”

Dewey miró a Reese con desdén.

“En serio, ¿cómo te puede gustar?”

“Es lindo cuando no está siendo un completo imbécil” 

“Eeew”

“Y aunque trata de fingir que no tenemos una especie de conexión, sé que lo sabe” 

“¡Qué perdedores!”

“Oigan” intervino Malcolm “ Dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí”

“Ah, debe de ser la costumbre” dijo Dewey abrazando su almohada de Herbie. Estaba demasiado contento.

“¿Ha...hablan de mí?”

“Todo el tiempo”dijo Dewey orgulloso de anunciar tan jugosa información.

“No siempre” contestó Reese repentinamente tímido.

“Más de lo que me gustaría” dijo Dewey “Pero supongo que no puede contarle a nadie más que su propio hermano le rompió el corazón. Ah sí, y tampoco tiene amigos”

“Mide tus palabras enano” lo amenazó Reese.

“Reese, esto es el colmo. No deberías de hablar de este asunto con Dewey”

“Increíble, acabo de decir que le rompiste el corazón a Reese ¡y ni siquiera te importa! Reese ¿todavía crees que vale la pena todo lo que estás pasando? ¡Y por Malcolm!” el niño seguía tanteando su suerte.

“Cállate un segundo Dewey. Hablo en serio Reese. Dijiste que nadie lo sabría, que sería nuestro secreto”

“Aw, qué romántico” dijo Dewey exagerando un largo suspiro.

“Dewey…” advirtió Malcolm ya al límite. “Espera, dijiste que habías visto todo y Reese no te dejó decirme”

“Ah, eso. No es nada”

“Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Nadie volverá a hablar de lo que pasó, y ustedes dos, será mejor que dejen de hablar de mí a mis espaldas. Los tres deberíamos estar avergonzados”

“Pero no lo estoy” respondió Reese con convicción “Y como te dije, me conformaría con que fueras sincero”

“Reese, sólo fue por el beso en la fiesta. He estado un poco confundido, nada más”

Su hermano mayor se quedó pensativo un largo minuto. Dewey miraba alternativamente a sus dos hermanos. El pequeño intuyó que las cosas se habían puesto serias.

“¿Ah sí? ¿confundido dices? ¿sólo fue por ese beso? Ja, no estabas nada confundido cuando volvimos a casa”

“¿Qué?”

“Lo que oíste, al regresar, te pusiste bastante cariñoso conmigo, traté de controlarte pero estabas muy insistente y terminaste despertando a Dewey. Él te vio besarme”

Dewey suspiró resignado

“Para mi desgracia” dijo el niño.

“Tuvo que ayudarme a controlarte para que no despertaras a papá y a mamá.”

“No es verdad, no recuerdo nada de eso”

“Suerte la tuya” dijo Dewey “Pero te vi tratando de propasarte con Reese. Y no fue sólo lo que querías hacer, sino lo que decías”

Malcolm se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando recordar, deseando tampoco hacerlo. 

“Le pedí a Dewey que no te dijera nada, porque no quería avergonzarte” dijo Reese apenado de que Malcolm se tuviera que enterar de esa manera. Estaba arrepentido de haberle dicho lo que había pasado realmente esa noche. El enojo le había ganado y ya no podía retractarse “Ese fue nuestro trato, por eso le ayudaba a Dewey con sus cosas”

“¿Qué, no era para que no nos delatara con mamá?”

“No. Aunque acusarlos hubiera sido la venganza perfecta, la verdad es que esa noche la pasé muy bien sin ustedes. No me conviene que mamá redoble la vigilancia con ustedes, prefiero que se vayan y me dejen la habitación para mí.

“Es por eso…” dijo Reese “que sé que no fue sólo ese beso, porque no fue el único”

“Es ridículo. Estaba ebrio. Nada de lo que hice fue algo consciente”

“Malcolm, también hablas dormido”dijo Dewey “Dices el nombre de Reese entre sueños, y la verdad prefiero no saber qué estás soñando”

Malcolm se sintió acorralado. Estaba tan humillado. Eran cosas que no recordaba, pero claro que eran cosas que sentía y por más inaceptables que le parecieran estaban ahí y no se podían borrar. Sintió pánico.

“Si no fuera tu hermano” dijo Reese “¿Me aceptarías?”

“Reese” le dijo Dewey “Salva algo de dignidad”

“No me importa si me veo patético, es lo que siento. Esta puede ser mi última oportunidad con él. Malcolm, yo no quería que supieras. Pero ahora lo sabes, y nosotros sabemos que no sólo fue cosa de un momento. Ya estamos metidos en esto, deberíamos ver a donde nos lleva”

“¿Cómo podría?, ahora Dewey sería cómplice de esta cosa espantosa que surgió entre nosotros. No debió ser”

Dewey como reflejo protector apoyó su mano en el brazo de Reese. En ese momento olvidó todas las bromas pesadas que su hermano mayor le había hecho a lo largo de los años.

“Lo sé” susurró Reese “Pero incluso si sé que esto no debió ser, lo que siento es… no es espantoso de ninguna manera, sino lo contrario”

“A mi no me importa saberlo” dijo Dewey “Lo suyo es raro y no tienen la culpa de lo que pasó ni de lo que sienten. ¿Qué van a hacer?”

“Nada” contestó Malcolm tajante “No hay nada qué hacer”

“Pero también te gusta Reese, ¿esperas que todos finjamos demencia? ¿que se te olvide con el tiempo? Eso es tonto” le dijo Dewey.

“Estaba ebrio o dormido. Nada de lo que dije e hice cuenta. Y si lo quieres ver de ese modo Dewey, entonces sí. Todos debemos de fingir”

“No es justo” dijo Reese desanimado.

“No se trata de si es justo o injusto sino de lo correcto. Cualquier cosa que se tenga que mantener en secreto no puede ser bueno. Lo siento, pero no voy seguir con esto, y no voy a decir que me gusta Reese. Nunca.”

Reese se dejó caer en la cama junto a Dewey y soltó un largo gruñido. Dewey palmeó la espalda de su hermano.

“Caray Reese, creo que ya no hay nada más qué hacer. Tal vez Malcolm tiene razón y es lo mejor”

“Sí lo es” respondió Malcolm.

Reese ocultó la cara entre las manos y Malcolm temió que se pusiera a llorar. Estaban dándole un gran espectáculo a Dewey.

“Si te sirve de consuelo” dijo Dewey a Reese “Yo lo ví y escuché todo. Sé que le gustas, pero es demasiado gallina para admitirlo”

“Ustedes están locos y están contra mí” dijo Malcolm ruborizándose, no podía con la visión de Reese derrumbado y su hermanito consolándolo. Se sentía en el banquillo de los acusados como el causante de toda esa pena “¿Saben? No voy a quedarme a escuchar más tonterías. Sé que tengo la razón como siempre. Ni crean que me va a culpar por esto”.

Tomó un chaqueta y se la puso apresuradamente.

“Nadie te está culpando zopenco, y ¿a dónde crees que vas? Estás castigado” dijo Dewey pero Malcolm no le contestó y salió por la ventana. 

Dewey corrió a asomarse y llamó a su hermano entre susurros para que volviera.

“Déjalo ir” le pidió Reese, pero se oyó como si se lo hubiera dicho a sí mismo. 

*  
Malcolm sentía el frío de la noche cortar su cara como navajas mientras pedaleaba en su bicicleta hasta perder el aliento.

Le dolían las piernas y jadeaba con todas sus fuerzas.

El dolor quizá le ayudara a no pensar en lo que su hermanito había presenciado.

Quería escapar pero no importaba. No importaba a dónde fuera, lo suyo con Reese ya no era un secreto entre ellos.

Ahora Dewey lo sabía también y eso lo hacía algo real.

Él podría pretender todo lo que fuera pero sus hermanos no.

Entonces los recuerdos de esa noche llegaron como flashes a su memoria.

Ahí estaban él y Reese caminando abrazados por las calles oscuras. No. Reese lo sostenía mientras el gritaba que había sido la fiesta más divertida del mundo y que habían dejado a todos los idiotas de la fiesta con la boca abierta. Se había reído un montón y también vomitado. Y Reese lo sostuvo todo el tiempo.

Luego estaban en su alcoba. Él saltando con sus reflejos torpes encima de su hermano, rodeándolo con sus brazos y besándolo en toda la cara, diciendo cosas como que se veía muy sexy.

Malcolm apretó los ojos deseando borrar ese recuerdo. Dewey ya estaba despierto a ese punto. Reese trataba de contenerlo, disculpándolo incluso.

“El no sabe lo que hace. No es en serio” habría dicho.

El Reese que conocía de toda la vida podría haberse divertido a costa suya, hasta humillado y chantajeado para siempre.

O no.

Más bien, ese era el hermano que creía conocer. Era el lado de su hermano que sólo podía ver. 

Este Reese, que cuidaba sus espaldas y que lo amaba incondicionalmente era el que se había negado a ver.

Tal vez era incapaz de entenderlo.

Además, ni siquiera quería admitir sus sentimientos a Reese.

Tal vez no merecía ser amado por él.

Tal vez no se merecía a Reese.

Una luz cegadora y el sonido ensordecedor de un claxon lo hizo frenar de golpe. Malcolm apoyó un pie en el suelo y el otro lo dejó en el pedal. Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo. 

Había estado muy cerca. 

“¡Niño! ¿estás bien?” le gritaron desde el auto.

Malcolm no respondió. Su respiración era pesada. El corazón martilleaba en su pecho.

La verdad era como un reflector. Siguiéndolo a todas partes. Advirtiéndole que a donde huyera lo alcanzaría. Y quizá seguir huyendo sólo traería dolor.

Había estado a punto de morir así, en un instante. Y esa cruda realidad ponía todo en perspectiva. Todo este tiempo había tratado de escapar de Reese. Del amor verdadero. No era lo correcto, pero en ese momento que había burlado a la muerte, pudo despojarse de sus prejuicios y su lógica.

Todo ese peso se le quitó de encima.

Finalmente permitió a su corazón sentir. Y aunque no se sentía listo para aceptar la realidad y sus consecuencias, podía aceptar una simple verdad: que era amado y él correspondía ese afecto.

Quizá no tenía qué estar listo.

Su corazón siempre cerrado y receloso ahora se encontraba desbordante. 

Era aterrador. Era maravilloso.

“¿Estás bien?” preguntaron de nuevo, ya que no se movía ni dejaba al auto avanzar.

Malcolm bajó su brazo despacio.

“Creo que sí ¡Creo que estaré bien!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como les decía en wattpad, yo quería hacer más detallado este capítulo pero casi no tuve tiempo. Aún así me gustó la dinámica de los hermanos y la última escena con Malcolm. Reese no merece ser la amiga que no se da cuenta, pero Mal tampoco es culero porque sí.   
> Ya casi llegamos al final. Muchas gracias a toda la gente linda que sigue leyendo este fic. Las amo! ♥


	11. Siempre

Era el último día de la semana y Malcolm aún se preguntaba cómo había logrado sobrevivir los días anteriores. Por suerte el fin de semana estaba cerca y no tendría que preocuparse por la escuela en dos días enteros.

Su vida había cambiado completamente de un fin de semana a otro. Era increíble. Tenía problemas que antes ni siquiera hubiera imaginado. También tenía cosas buenas. Como  
Reese. Ahora cuando pensaba en su hermano una emoción desconocida hasta entonces lo embargaba. No diría que estaba feliz, pero al menos con esa emoción se acercaba bastante.

Buscaba en su casillero su cuaderno de notas para la siguiente clase. Era afortunado de haberlo dejado ahí. No como su mochila y la mayoría de sus útiles que dejó atrás con tal de escapar.

Había pasado la noche en casa de Stevie, algo que Kitty permitió porque era un poco más flexible con su hijo ahora, aunque fuera entre semana. También dejó a Malcolm quedarse sin cuestionarlo porque siempre asumía que Lois habría desquitado su ira con él o sus hermanos. Ella no conocía tan bien a los chicos para entender de qué eran capaces, pero conocía lo suficiente a Lois. Así que, aunque no supiera la verdadera causa había dado un refugio temporal a Malcolm.

Él estaba preparado para una extensión de su castigo y una reprimenda de una hora de duración por parte de su madre. Ese sería el precio por salir de casa sin permiso. Dewey y  
Reese podrían haberlo cubierto en la noche, pero en la mañana era más complicado.

Stevie y Malcolm se despidieron en el pasillo y acordaron volver a casa juntos a la salida. 

Malcolm había dado un gran paso al aceptar lo que sentía por Reese y la noche anterior, mientras estaba recostado en un saco de dormir en el piso de Stevie, había decidido decírselo a su hermano. Todavía no decidía cuando. Necesitaba reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Había otras cosas que lo atormentaban como el hecho de que Reese quería una relación o algo parecido, y él no se había hecho a la idea de cómo podría funcionar. Pero iba a dar el segundo paso que era decirle. Aún no encontraba las palabras exactas ni adecuadas, sin embargo creía que bastaba con sólo decirlo sin rodeos. Aunque también era difícil. Malcolm no era una persona de pocas palabras.

Eso en el caso de que Reese todavía lo aceptara.

Su hermano había sido persistente toda la semana, pero era verdad que una vez que él decidía pasar página y olvidarse de las cosas lo hacía. Reese no era particularmente rencoroso, sólo que no se apegaba a la gente ni a las cosas por mucho tiempo, menos si lo habían lastimado.

Mientras iba a su clase pensaba en las dos opciones. La aceptación o el rechazo. Dos cosas que lo mortificaban de la misma manera. El rechazo era terreno conocido para él, y dejaría las cosas tal como estaban. En teoría eso haría todo más fácil en los días venideros. Él podía tratar de fingir, excepto que ya no quería hacerlo más. 

Tenía un tremendo enredo mental que no se fijó por dónde iba.

“Oye imbécil” le dijo un chico enorme que lo empujó “por culpa de tu estúpido hermano nuestro equipo no pudo jugar”

Malcolm vio que venía acompañado con otros dos tipos igualmente grandes.

“Fue un accidente, mi hermano no tuvo nada que ver” dijo calmado.

“No lo podemos probar, pero sabemos que es su culpa, y nos la pagaran” lo amenazó otro muchacho azotándolo contra el casillero.

Malcolm sintió cómo sus huesos crujieron con el golpe.

“¿Pagar? ¿por qué? ¿Por un pésimo autobús? Culpen al presupuesto escolar” les respondió.

Había pensado que iban a dejarlo en paz para poder seguir su camino, pero con otro empujón lo golpearon de nuevo contra el casillero. Esta vez fue más doloroso.

“¿Qué les pasa idiotas?” 

“Estás advertido, mariquita”

“Siempre supimos que eras un rarito” dijo otro tipo con sorna.

Malcolm tragó con dificultad.

“Sí, pero con su propio hermano, eso sí que está jodido”

“¿Es eso lo que te gusta pervertido? ¿Ser la zorra de tu hermano?” recalcó el tipo agarrándolo de la camisa y aplastándolo más.

Todos rieron.

“Por eso nadie los quiere en esta escuela”

“Era sólo un juego… sé que algunos de ustedes estuvieron ahí. Joshua…” dijo el único nombre que recordaba de la fiesta y que había escuchado que era un deportista.

“Yo estaba ahí” respondió el mismo Joshua “Pero no parecía un juego. Son asquerosos. Gina casi vomita después de tener que besar al perdedor de tu hermano”

“Mi hermano no es un perdedor” dijo con la sangre hirviéndole y mirándolos intensamente. Olvidaba quién llevaba las de perder.

“Sí lo es. Es un patético perdedor que todos detestan. Los maestros lo odian, los chicos lo desprecian, a las chicas les da asco. Es un caso perdido. Un fracasado. Pero tú eres un perdedor también, así que son tal para cuál.

“Si, ¿quién querría hacerlo con estos tipos? Nadie. Por eso tuvieron que hacérselo entre ellos”

La ira que Malcolm sentía en ese momento adormeció su instinto de supervivencia, una respuesta filosa se formaba en su lengua y no tenía ninguna intención de retenerla.

“Reese es un perdedor ¿eh? ¿qué se siente que un perdedor se besuqueara con Gina? Apuesto que te besaste con Gina después y no se repitió ¿sabes por qué? Por que ella te comparó y no pudiste competir con Reese. Comparado con él no eres nada. Ella no va a tener un beso mejor. Gina lo sabe y yo lo sé. Yo lo puedo confirmar ¿lo olvidas? Sé de lo que hablo. Si él es un perdedor y perdiste ante él ¿eso a ti en qué te convierte?”

Lo siguiente que Malcolm supo es que le brotaba sangre por la nariz. Lo habían golpeado tan rápido y tan fuerte que su cerebro lo tardó en registrar. Su vista estaba nublada, sin embargo movido sólo por reflejo devolvió el golpe y peleó aunque le ganaban en número. 

Él y sus hermanos sabían lo que era pelear en desventaja. No era algo bonito pero a veces tenían qué hacerlo.

Recibió un puñetazo directo al estomago que le sacó el aire y aunque pudo conectar un golpe, recibió otro en un costado de la cara. La boca le supo a cobre.

Luego fue impactado de nuevo hacia el casillero dejándolo fuera de combate por el momento.

Esto era una demostración de la fuerza que poseían y a la que Malcolm no podría enfrentar más. Si querían podrían haberlo matado a golpes allí mismo. Esa golpiza era sólo una advertencia.

“Para que sepas con quien te metes, pervertido” 

Malcolm pensó que eso no hubiera pasado con Reese ahí y estaba a punto de gritarles que ellos no sabían con quién se metían si su hermano se enteraba de lo que le habían hecho pero la sangre empezó a brotarle más de la nariz y la boca. Se cubrió con las manos pero no podía contenerla, sus palmas y su camisa se mancharon rápidamente.

Gimoteó despacio al ver sus manos mojadas de sangre y todo lo que podía pensar era en llegar al baño y enjuagarse antes de que el personal de la escuela lo viera y se hiciera el asunto más grande.

“Idiotas” espetó salpicando su sangre.

Uno de ellos lo aprisionó casi estrangulándolo y levantó su puño para golpearlo otra vez. 

Lo siguiente ocurrió demasiado rápido.

Reese llegó de la nada y prácticamente le arrancó al sujeto de encima, arrojándolo con furia a los casilleros de enfrente que se abollaron con el impacto.

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada que duró sólo un segundo. Malcolm lo miró con ojos como platos. Estaba horrorizado de la sangre que le escurría y todavía más de que Reese lo hubiera visto así. Mientras que Reese enfureció al ver cómo lo habían dejado.

Malcolm iba a suplicarle que no peleara, pero escupió más sangre.

Esto fue suficiente para Reese. 

Los otros dos muchachos, encolerizados también, se aproximaron amenazadoramente. Malcolm no iba a dejar a su hermano pelear sólo, pero antes de que se acercaran demasiado, Reese apartó a Malcolm por el pecho. 

“Vete” le ordenó antes de darle un puñetazo de lleno en la cara a uno de ellos.

Todavía incapaz de abandonar a Reese, Malcom dio un paso hacia adelante. Reese lo empujó de nuevo con más fuerza y Malcom tropezó.

“¡Obedece!” dijo furioso.

Atónito, Malcolm entendió que debía respetar la autoridad de Reese. Eran escasas las ocasiones cuando se imponía como hermano mayor. Más le valía hacerle caso.

Lo último que vio fue a Reese tumbar al que quedaba en pie y subírsele encima para partirle el alma a golpes.

*

Dejó correr el agua que se iba coloreada de rojo por el lavabo, mientras se enjuagaba a prisa la cara. Miraba su reflejo y deseó que el sangrado parara. Se sintió muy inútil por estar ahí mientras su hermano lo defendía. 

Unos chicos entraron al baño y al ver a Malcolm sonrieron burlonamente.

Cuando se quedó sólo de nuevo el sangrado fue parando poco a poco. Se puso papel higiénico en las fosas nasales y echó la cabeza para atrás. 

Estaba muy cansado. Ya ni siquiera le importaba la falta de compasión demostrada por los estudiantes que acababan de verlo, ni la de todos los que lo habían torturado en la semana.

Ahora sólo le importaba Reese. Deseó que no matara a los tipos, pero ahora todo corría por cuenta de su hermano.

Había perdido la clase entera y al sonar el timbre para el receso pronto escuchó la conmoción. Pensando que no quería dar más de qué hablar y mucho menos darle gusto a quienes lo detestaban, se escondió en uno de los cubículos del baño.

“¿Qué qué?” escuchó la voz de un estudiante.

“Sí, ese loco de Reese se peleó con los deportistas”

“¿Solo? ¿por qué lo hizo?”

“Quién sabe, pero espero que les haya puesto una buena paliza. Son unos cretinos”

“Espera, ¿no es ese que dicen que se besó con su hermano el cerebrito?”

Malcolm sintió un golpe en el estómago como el que había recibido recién.

“Creo que sí”

Luego se fueron y no pudo escuchar el resto de la conversación. No hacía falta, esa semana había dejado muy claro qué pensaban los demás.

Al final del receso, Malcolm salió a buscar a Reese. Se encontró con el monitor de pasillo, que para variar se aparecía cuando menos lo necesitaba.

Antes de que el chico le dijera nada, Malcolm lo interrumpió. Conocía a este chico, era aplicado como él.

“No tengo tiempo para esto, ¿sabes dónde está mi hermano?”

El chico, anonadado por la apariencia maltrecha y sangrienta de Malcolm casi tiró su libreta de notas al suelo.

“En… en la enfermería” dijo señalando sin dejar de verlo.

Malcolm se apresuró a la enfermería cuando la propia enfermera lo interceptó.

“¡Válgame el cielo!” dijo ella al verlo “¿Y a ti qué te pasó? ¿Tengo que hablar a otra ambulancia?”

“¿Otra? ¿Se llevaron a Reese al hospital?”

“Sí cómo no. A otro muchacho” dijo mientras se aproximaban a la sala de espera “Ahí está el angelito”

Malcolm sintió un inmenso alivio al ver a su hermano vivo y entero. Estaba casi recostado en una de las sillas, con las piernas extendidas por el suelo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba cruzado de brazos.

“¿Por qué no lo están curando?”

“Todavía no terminamos con el otro chico con el que se peleó. Tu hermano dijo que esperaría tomando una siesta”

Malcolm dibujó una leve sonrisa.

“Así es Reese. Siempre le da sueño después de dar una buena golpiza”

“Desearía que al menos una vez al mes no me dieran tanto trabajo ustedes dos. Especialmente tu hermano. Espera ahí. Tú necesitas una revisión también. No vayas a ningún lado, llamaremos a tus padres”

Era una molestia tan sólo imaginar que después de haber sido golpeados tenían que pasar otra hora en la oficina del director escuchando los regaños de su madre. Pero ya se preocuparía por eso después.

La enfermera los dejó solos y con sumo cuidado, Malcolm tomó asiento junto a Reese. Examinó el rostro de su hermano. Tenía cortes encima de los golpes que ya tenía antes. Le habían partido el labio y dejado un ojo morado. Debía doler mucho. Tenía la piel de los nudillos despellejada, su camisa estaba rota.

Malcolm no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Aún dormido, su hermano mantenía el ceño fruncido, le daba ese aspecto de estar molesto siempre, pero él sabía que Reese era más que ese muchacho problemático llevado por la ira. Sabía que también era gentil aunque no lo demostrara mucho con el resto del mundo. Este era un lado que le dedicaba  
principalmente a él. 

Deslizó su mano entre los dedos casi cerrados de Reese y le dio un leve apretón. No hubo respuesta de Reese, pero Malcolm estaba bien con eso. Les esperaba una larga jornada todavía y anticipando lo agotador que sería, sólo quiso pasar un momento de calma, sin pensar en nada más. Suavemente recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Reese y suspiró.

“¿Malcolm?” dijo Reese casi saltando pero su hermano no se movió “¿Estás…?”

“ Estoy bien” murmuró “Sólo necesito descansar. Un segundo” insistió aún recargado en su hermano.

“Pero estabas…”

“Shhh”

“Estás lastimado”

Malcolm resopló. Era visto que no tendría ese momento de descanso tan anhelado.

“Tú también” dijo regresando despacio a su sitio.

“Debiste ver como quedaron ellos”

“Ya me imagino”

Reese estrujó su mano.

“Son unos tarados si pensaban que podían ponerte una mano encima y no recibir su merecido”

“Sí lo son. Hubiera preferido que no me defendieras porque esos tres son unos animales” dijo Malcolm tratado de articular sus palabras con la menor de las gesticulaciones ya que le dolía la mandíbula pero quería soportarlo y estar al nivel de Reese “después de todo lo que dije anoche no siento que lo merezca”

“Hice lo que tenía qué hacer” dijo Reese soltando su mano.

“Gracias de todas maneras”

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio por un rato. Hasta que Malcolm anunció su propuesta.

“Deberíamos irnos a casa”

“Sabes lo que sigue. La dirección y los gritos de mamá” 

“No creo soportar otro minuto aquí. Vámonos. Nos castigarán después” dijo estirando la mano hacia él.

Habían recorrido un par de calles cuando Stevie que iba junto a ellos quiso saber qué les había pasado. Los chicos no habían dado ninguna explicación.

“¿Y…por...qué...pelearon...ahora?” 

Malcolm ayudaba a Reese a caminar, de modo que su hermano mayor apoyaba casi todo su peso en él. Los dos iban cojeando y cada paso mandaba un pinchazo de dolor, pero lo soportaban muy bien. 

Era interesante como al inicio de esa semana Reese le había pasado el brazo encima al entrar a la escuela. Aquel día Malcolm temía llamar la atención, ahora entendía que Reese lo estaba protegiendo. Nadie se había atrevido a molestarlo mientras iba con él.

Malcolm sujetaba a su hermano de la cintura, Reese le había pasado el brazo por los hombros como aquel día. Había llegado hasta las últimas consecuencias como su protector.  
Estas eran sus heridas de batalla. 

“Reese defendió mi honor” respondió Malcolm a su amigo.

“Eso… no es… nuevo”

“No, no lo es”

“¿Qué pasó entonces?” dijo Stevie haciendo un esfuerzo por decirlo todo de una vez “¿por qué...todos...los odian...más...que… de...costumbre?”

Reese no estaba dispuesto a contestar.

“Por una tontería” dijo Malcolm meditándolo por un segundo “Reese y yo nos besamos en una fiesta enfrente de todos. Creen que somos unos pervertidos”

Reese no dijo ni pío, ni miró a Stevie, pero estaba esperando su respuesta.

“Ja...ja” dijo Stevie 

“¿Qué? Es verdad” dijo Malcolm muy sereno, pero stevie no le creyó. Reese entonces sonrió un poco.

*

No había llegado nadie a casa aún. Los chicos se sentían mucho más adoloridos y no comprendían cómo habían podido caminar hasta allá.  
Hablaron muy poco en el trayecto y ya una vez solos no se dirigieron la palabra. Fueron a su alcoba a quitarse los zapatos. Algo tan simple como inclinarse les resultó muy doloroso.

Luego casi se arrastraron al baño. Malcolm buscaba en el botiquín de primeros auxilios del gabinete del baño y Reese estaba sentado cabizbajo en el borde de la bañera.

A ninguno se les ocurría nada gracioso qué decir para animar la situación, la verdad es que ambos estaban muy abrumados. Ya de por sí había sido una semana difícil con los insultos, las bromas pesadas y con las cosas que se habían dicho entre ellos, pero ahora que el dolor también era físico hacía todo el futuro bastante oscuro.

“Creo que tenías razón” dijo de pronto Reese muy desanimado.

“¿Respecto a qué?” dijo Malcolm aproximándose con el pequeño botiquín. Se sentó en el suelo frente a Reese y lo vació buscando algo que le ayudara a curar sus heridas. Encontró una diminuta botella de alcohol casi vacía y unos cuantos algodones.

“A nosotros. A estar juntos. Lo que yo quería. Está mal”

Malcolm humedeció uno de los algodones en alcohol.

“Por su puesto que está mal” respondió Malcolm “Eso ya lo sabíamos”

Reese se quitó su camiseta hecha jirones y la arrojó a un lado con hastío.

“Todo se fue poniendo cada vez peor. Incluso con mi plan”

Malcolm no estaba de ánimos para discutir su plan. Sí, había podido vengarse de las porristas y muchos más sin necesidad de golpes pero no por mucho.

No hablaron mientras Malcolm presionaba el algodón en las heridas del torso de su hermano. Debía arder, pero Reese no se quejó. 

“Lo siento” dijo el muchacho mayor sumamente abatido “Fui muy estúpido por ilusionarme y por haberte querido convencer. Sólo que no pude ignorar lo que sentía. Debí hacerlo. Pero es muy tarde ahora”

“Reese” susurró Malcolm bajando la mirada y dejando de curarlo “Pensé mucho sobre esto. Las consecuencias. Los sentimientos. Y míranos. Tengo miedo a lo que podría haber entre nosotros, a la gente que nos odia y a lo que pensarían nuestros padres si lo descubrieran. Pero Reese… antes que todo yo no quería perderte. No quiero perderte. ¿Sabes?, eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo” tomó su mano sin animarse a verlo a los ojos “Eres el único que me entiende, en tu muy particular forma. Tú me conoces. Sabes quién soy. Puedo ser yo contigo. Con todo lo que ha pasado me mataría que eso cambie. No sé cómo podría vivir si eso entre nosotros se rompe”

“Nunca va a cambiar. Yo no voy a cambiar. Nada puede separarnos” dijo entrelazando sus dedos cortados con los de su hermano “Pero haré lo que sea para olvidarte… en ese sentido. Siempre seré tu hermano mayor. Es mi deber cuidarte. No lo hago muy bien, pero lo intentaré. Lo que sea mejor para tí”

Malcolm puso su mano en la mejilla de Reese. La dejó ahí por un momento y lo miró a los ojos.

“Lo siento, tengo que…” dijo Malcolm mostrándole el algodón. Tenía que curarle el labio partido. 

Se arrodilló delante de él, entre sus piernas y Reese siseo cuando el alcohol hizo contacto con su piel abierta.

“¿Te duele mucho?” le preguntó a Reese y él negó con la cabeza.

“Deberías haberte curado tú primero” dijo Reese sujetando la cara de su hermano con ambas manos, luego con el pulgar le limpió despacio una gota de sangre que le escurría por la nariz.

“No estoy tan mal como tú” dijo con la cara aún levantada, sonrió a discreción sabiendo que eso picaría un poco el orgullo a su hermano.

“Pero soy más fuerte” presumió flexionando los brazos.

“Por muy poco”

“Le gané a tres tipos”

“¿Y qué? Ni siquiera aguantas esto” dijo pasando un nuevo algodón por los nudillos descarnados”

Reese descompuso el rostro. Pero se mordió la lengua antes que quejarse.

“Buen chico. Has soportado todo como un hombrecito” dijo con sorna.

“¡Cómo un hombre!” protestó Reese y Malcolm sonrió maliciosamente habiendo cumplido su cometido de molestarlo. “Qué mal que no puedas verme como un hombre”

La sonrisa del rostro de Malcolm se borró. Se pasó rápido el antebrazo por la nariz para limpiarse y luego de pensarlo un segundo se inclinó hacia Reese y besó con cuidado la esquina de su labio partido. 

Reese lo apartó despacio por los hombros .

“¿Por...por qué me besas?”

“Por que desafortunadamente sí puedo. Sí puedo verte como un hombre” dijo Malcolm aún sintiendo un cosquilleo en los labios.

“Malcolm, no juegues conmigo. No me beses si no lo sientes de verdad”

“Pero… no estoy jugando. Quiero esto. A ti. Como tú lo quieres”

Malcolm no quiso mencionar que había tenido una epifanía la otra noche. Que su experiencia cercana a la muerte le hizo pensar de golpe en lo que iba a perder. Esta era su única vida y estaba dispuesto a apostarla, incluso si se arruinaba.

“Tú dijiste…” balbuceó Reese.

“Pero mentí. No quería decirlo. No quería por todas las razones que creía correctas pero…” se ruborizó hasta el cuello y se cubrió la cara con las manos “Me gustas. Mucho. Y no puedo creerlo, es sólo una semana. No lo puedo explicar”

“Te dije que teníamos una conexión”

Malcolm asintió apenado.

“Entonces, ¿me aceptarías?” le preguntó a su hermano mayor.

“Prometí cuidarte. Y por fin entendí porqué no querías estar conmigo. No quiero que arruines tu vida, no quiero arrastrarte conmigo” 

“Mira nuestra casa, a nuestros padres, los vecinos que nos odian. Nuestra vida está arruinada desde hace mucho. Y aquí estamos” dijo Malcolm con una diminuta sonrisa.

“¿Estás seguro?”

Malcolm se acercó y lo besó de nuevo. Esta vez en la comisura sana de su boca. No estaba listo para darle un beso de verdad por lo que ni siquiera separó los labios, pero su hermano estaba muy feliz.

“Claro que te acepto, nerd” afirmó el mayor.

“Y Reese… no quiero nada sexual, todavía” dijo Malcolm aún conflictuado por unir a Reese y la idea del sexo con él en la misma oración.

“No lo estaba pidiendo” respondió Reese confundido.

“Lo sé, pero quería dejar eso claro”

“Había pensado en ir lento contigo desde el principio” aclaró, acariciando su cabello y poniendo un diminuto mechón detrás de su oreja.

“Pensaste en todo ¿eh?” dijo Malcolm quitándole los calcetines.

“Desde luego”

“Lo dije porque creo que es mejor lavar tus heridas...nuestras heridas. El alcohol se acabó. No malinterpretes las cosas, ¿de acuerdo?” dijo abriendo el grifo de la regadera. Los dos se veían bastante mal y necesitaban una ducha, así quizá Lois no gritaría de horror al verlos golpeados y sobre todo, sucios.

“Santo dios, no soy tan pervertido como crees” Reese desabrochó sus jeans y Malcolm le ayudó a deshacerse de ellos.

Malcolm llevó a Reese a la regadera y pronto el agua los cubrió a los dos. 

Reese le quitó la camisa ya mojada a su hermano y quiso ayudarlo a desvestirse. Pero antes observó con cuidado a Malcolm, buscando cualquier señal de incomodidad para detenerse.

“Está bien” le dijo Malcolm adivinando sus pensamientos. 

Necesitaba despojarse de todo y permitirse ser vulnerable. Estaba exponiéndose por completo como las heridas en su cuerpo, tenía qué hacerlo para poder sanar. 

Cuando su hermano le deslizó la ropa interior no lo detuvo.

“No. No veas” fue lo único que Malcolm pidió.

“Te he visto antes”

“Era diferente. Es diferente”

Reese asintió.

Era verdad. 

Empezaban a reconocerse y a verse como si fuera la primera vez. 

Reese se deshizo de su propia ropa interior también.

Estaban desnudos ahora. A sus propios ojos y a la vida en un nuevo comienzo. 

Los recuerdos que compartían seguían intactos. El amor fraternal de tantas complicidades permanecía ahí, más fuerte que nunca. Se conocían tan bien, como la palma de su mano y aún así, había tanto del otro por descubrir. 

Era un terreno inexplorado. Cuerpo y alma. Una misma sangre pero seres tan distintos.

Con sus labios, Reese trazó cuidadosamente el puente de la nariz de su hermano. Quería borrar todo dolor de su cuerpo.

Malcolm, aún con timidez, pero sabiendo que Reese cumplía su palabra, se atrevió a trazar las heridas y moretones del torso y pectorales de su hermano con la yema de sus dedos.

Luego, besó su ojo morado. Tuvo que pararse en la punta de sus dedos para alcanzarlo y perdió el equilibrio, recargándose accidentalmente en Reese.

Su hermano mayor lo sostuvo un momento para que no resbalara y lo soltó al instante. No quería que Malcolm pensara que estaba intentando algo más.

“Abrázame” le pidió Malcolm con ojos suplicantes. 

Muy despacio abrazó a Reese Y su hermano enseguida lo rodeó con sus cálidos brazos. Malcolm se sintió protegido por esos fuertes brazos, siempre listos para defenderlo de abusadores y para reconfortarlo cuando se sentía perdido. Malcolm por respuesta imprimió un beso en su hombro encima de otro moretón. Se aferró a la espalda de su hermano, casi enterrando sus uñas en él. Después frotó su lastimada cara en el pecho de Reese. Era tan acogedor que se dejó envolver por el calor de su cuerpo, de algún modo se fusionaba con él. Por fin se sentía en como en casa.

Se preguntaba si sólo estar así abrazados era decepcionante para Reese, como una oportunidad perdida de hacer algo más excitante. Pero enseguida su hermano le dio la respuesta.

“Te quiero” murmuró Reese contra su cabello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amiwines yo quería publicar más temprano y desde antes el fic pero se me complicó y aparte quería pulirlo más.  
> Ya sólo falta un capítulo para el final, les avisaré sobre mis futuros fics de esta ship-  
> Ojalá les haya gustado! Me encantará leer sus comentarios. ♥


	12. Una buena razón

El lunes a primera hora los chicos y sus padres estaban en la oficina del director.

Lois y Hal estaban sentados delante del escritorio flanqueando a Reese. 

Malcolm aguardaba cruzado de brazos en un rincón.

Como de costumbre Reese era acusado como el principal culpable de la pelea y los otros acontecimientos desastrosos de la escuela.

Lois había recibido la llamada de la dirección desde el viernes, por lo que el fin de semana fue una verdadera tortura para los muchachos. Habían sido amenazados con un castigo épico en el futuro cercano. Se sumaba a eso que les dolía el cuerpo hasta por respirar y cuando no, se sentían adormecidos por los antiinflamatorios que tomaban para tener un poco de alivio.

Así que, con el peligro que había en el ambiente, a los chicos no se les había ocurrido siquiera acercarse demasiado. 

Enfrente de Dewey y sus padres se hablaban como siempre. Incluso discutían con Lois tratando de explicarle que ellos no habían empezado la pelea esta vez. Pero cuando se quedaban solos Malcolm no se atrevía a mirar a Reese. Él tampoco lo miraba. En varias ocasiones, era su hermano quién se retiraba primero. Malcolm se preguntaba si esto era producto de una timidez repentina. Reese parecía haber perdido su audacia.

La última vez había ocurrido en el sofá, Hal y Dewey estaban en la sala con ellos. Sin ver televisión porque aún no terminaba su primer castigo. Y cuando su padre y hermanito fueron a la cocina por un bocadillo los chicos se quedaron ahí inmóviles. Malcolm intentó pensar en algo casual para iniciar una conversación pero cuando Reese se puso de pie para ir a la cocina con los demás supo que no iba a llegar a ningún lado.

Se preguntó si ya no tenían nada más qué decirse.

Lo que pasó bajo la regadera había sido íntimo, incluso si no había ocurrido nada sexual. Aunque fue un momento sereno, Malcom había sentido con toda intensidad y podía asegurar que Reese también. Se había entregado a su hermano sentimentalmente. Había expuesto su corazón, poniéndolo en las manos de Reese. Ahora sentía que una parte de él ya no le pertenecía, estaba en poder de su hermano ahora y ansiaba saber qué haría Reese con ella. Era un pensamiento mortificante, Reese no cuidaba bien sus cosas. A excepción de su cabello.

Entonces era otra vez lunes y había que afrontar la sentencia del director y su madre.

“Quiero disculparme a nombre de mi hijo” habló Lois con rabia contenida, era probable que la desquitara con un castigo inolvidable “sé que su comportamiento es inadmisible y creame, veré que reciba un buen escarmiento, pero le pido que no sugiera la expulsión”

“Definitivamente” dijo Hal “No sabríamos qué más hacer. La escuela es su única esperanza. Si lo expulsaran lo lanzarían a la calle y podría convertirse en un delincuente juvenil, traficante ¡o proxeneta!”

“Hal” dijo Lois entredientes.

“La junta directiva y la asociación de padres y maestros está analizando el caso de Reese” comentó el director “El asunto es, que Reese golpeó a tres de nuestros jugadores estrellas. No podemos probar que haya saboteado el autobús pero Reese tiene un extenso expediente y con eso nos basta”

“¡No pueden expulsarlo!” protestó Malcolm aproximándose y quedándose detrás de la silla donde estaba Reese.

“Malcolm, no te metas. Viniste para aclarar lo que sabes pero no debes hablar cuando no te lo pidan” dijo Lois muy severa.

“Pero no es culpable. Esos bravucones empezaron. Les expliqué miles de veces, me golpearon y Reese me defendió, como siempre. Hizo lo que un buen hermano haría”

Reese no dijo nada, pero sólo se re acomodó en el asiento.

“Usted no es ajeno a los problemas tampoco jovencito. Pero reconozco que tus antecedentes son menores a los de Reese. No nos habías dado problemas últimamente y debo decirlo, eres el estudiante más importante de esta escuela. Pero aunque quieras defenderlo, no basta. Tengo a la asociación encima de mí”

“¿Es que están sordos? Él me defendió”

“¿Pero de qué exactamente?” preguntó el director “Dame una buena razón para que crea que esos muchachos empezaron”

Lois y Hal voltearon en sus sillas para mirar a Malcolm. Ninguno creía que Malcolm tuviera una razón. Ellos creían que sus hijos lo habían provocado todo. Su única esperanza era que Malcolm inventara una buena excusa, lo suficiente para que no expulsaran a Reese pero que no se escapara de un buen escarmiento.

“Ellos…” Malcolm supo exactamente qué decir, no quería hacerlo pero por una vez quería estar a mano con Reese y ofrecerle protección, aunque fuera mínima “Ellos dijeron que soy gay”

Sus padres lucían decepcionados con la coartada.

“¿Gay? Bueno,” dijo el director “Los muchachos hacen ese tipo de comentarios todo el tiempo. La burla es un rito de iniciación en la edad escolar. Yo no me lo tomaría tan en serio. 

En especial si no es cierto” el director iba a anotar algo en su agenda y luego añadió alarmado: “No lo eres ¿o sí?” 

El hombre temía lo peor. La respuesta de Malcolm podría implicar un problema mayor, algo que pondría en la mira a la escuela frente al distrito escolar de la ciudad. No necesitaban ese tipo de mala reputación.

Lois y Hal pusieron toda su atención en Malcolm, incluso Reese se giró para verlo. Malcolm le dirigió una rápida mirada por inercia.

Entonces Lois lo cortó de inmediato.

“No tienes que responder a eso, hijo.

“Señora, necesitamos saberlo. Es importante conocer todos los hechos antes de poder tomar una decisión” y aunque no lo dijo también estaba analizando el control de daños en caso de que fuera necesario.

“Es inaudito” reclamó Lois.

“Mamá…, es que no estoy seguro” Malcolm tomó mucho aire estaba listo para recibir una por el equipo, concretamente por Reese “Fuí a una fiesta el otro día y por curiosidad besé a un chico que me gusta mucho. Y desde entonces muchos en la escuela me han llamado fenómeno y han hecho estos días un infierno. Yo aún no sé si soy gay. Pero es una de las razones por las que me golpearon”

Había tanta convicción en las palabras y el lenguaje corporal de Malcolm que sus padres y el director se sintieron mal por él. Reese estaba boquiabierto.

“Malcolm, no digas más. No permitiré que la sexualidad de mis hijos sea discutida por ninguna estúpida asociación. Esos bravucones golpearon a mi hijo y su hermano lo defendió. Fin de la historia. Quiero que esos mocosos reciban su castigo. Me gustaría saber qué harían sin el prestigio que le da Malcolm a esta institución si decido sacarlo o que dirían los círculos académicos si se hace público el maltrato que mi hijo recibió en esta escuela bajo sus narices.”

“No hay necesidad de ir a los extremos pero nos pone en un dilema aquí, Reese no puede quedar impune”

“Estoy de acuerdo. Dele el castigo que crea necesario, yo lo complementaré en casa, pero de ninguna manera debe expulsarlo”

Malcolm apretó el hombro de Reese en señal de victoria.

*

Más tarde Malcolm acompañó a su hermano a vaciar su casillero. 

La excusa de Malcolm había salvado a Reese de la expulsión a cambio de suspenderlo por tres semanas. Los chicos deportistas también recibirían una suspensión y nadie diría nada del incidente. Les pareció un trato justo.

“Te luciste ahí adentro” dijo Reese mientras cruzaban el patio.

“Ya era hora de que hiciera algo”

“Pero no te gusta exponerte. No debiste hacerlo”

“No iba a dejar que te expulsaran”

“¿A qué precio?” dijo Reese preocupado.

“Oye, tu eres lo único bueno de esta escuela. No soportaría tener que venir todos los días sabiendo que no estás aquí. Yo también puedo defenderte a mi manera.”

“Eres asombroso” dijo sonriendo con un profundo cariño y admiración a su hermano menor.

“Y creo que me conseguí algo de tiempo en lo que regresas. Necesitaba cubrirme las espaldas, así que pienso que acusar a toda la escuela y los deportistas de intolerantes fue una buena idea”

“Totalmente” respondió Reese mirando a su reloj “Espera un segundo”

Entonces Malcolm vio una hoja de papel pasar frente a su cara. Y unos momentos después, una lluvia de papeles cayó desde el techo de la escuela.

Los estudiantes los recogieron del suelo y otros los atraparon mientras caían.

Algunos chicos salieron corriendo, otros empezaron a discutir entre ellos, una porrista abofeteó a un jugador de futbol. Los murmullos se volvían cada vez más audibles. Malcolm vio otros alumnos que se partían de risa y a lo lejos vio al grupo de Krelboynes en una mesa analizando la hoja bastante entusiasmados.

“¿Qué rayos es esto?” dijo Malcolm recogiendo una y empezó a leer: “Kevin de noveno grado acusó en secreto a sus amigos por hacer trampa en los exámenes finales, Nancy de octavo se acostó con el novio de su mejor amiga en el baile de primavera, Joshua no conserva ninguna novia porque quiere hacerles… ¡¿qué?!, ¿Adivinen qué estudiante provocó que cierto maestro se divorciara y no es una chica?” Malcolm miró a su hermano sonreír triunfal.

“Te dije que tenía un plan”

“¿Pero cómo supiste todo esto?”

“Ah, querido Malcolm, hay miles de maneras de que otros te digan lo que saben de los demás: extorsión, ofreciéndoles un trato o simplemente recurrir al resentimiento. ¡Es inspirador!, te sorprendería la facilidad con la que muchos dijeron los chismes que sabían con tal de hundir a alguien que odian y a cambio de nada . Después de esto ya somos historia vieja”

Reese hizo una seña de pulgar arriba hacia el techo y Malcolm vio allá a Dewey. El niño mostró el pulgar también. Arrojó los últimos papeles y desapareció de su vista. Dewey recibiría una buena recompensa por su complicidad.

“Reese, eres un genio”lo aduló Malcolm en total devoción.

*

Esa tarde los tres hermanos mataban el tiempo en su habitación.

Malcolm leía un libro recostado en su cama, Reese jugaba con el gameboy recargado al otro extremo. Se miraban por encima del libro o el videojuego cuando el otro no se daba cuenta. Distraídamente se acariciaban con los pies. Mientras tanto, Dewey tenía la cama de Reese para él solo. Leía un comic muy entretenido y comía galletas que Reese había horneado para él hasta que tuvo un anuncio que hacer a sus hermanos.

“Bien, ahora que ustedes son...lo que sea, creo que es hora de poner algunas reglas” dijo dejando el comic de lado.

“¿Reglas?” murmuró Malcom sin despegar la vista del libro.

“Qué enano tan ingrato” dijo Reese “¿Es que no te basta con todo lo que hago o que te perdoné la vida?”

“Al contrario te agradezco mucho por eso último” dijo Dewey frunciendo el ceño.

“Dewey, no te molestes, no es como si Reese y yo fuéramos a…”

“¿A qué?” preguntó Reese con una expresión pícara.

“Ser indiscretos” enfatizó Malcolm.

“Eso no se vale, es nuestra habitación también” reclamó Reese “Debería tener derecho a besuquearme con mi hermano cuando quiera”

Malcolm le dio con el pie.

“Agh, pero no lo digas así”

Dewey rodó los ojos.

“En fin, ya tuve bastante de ustedes dos. Así que en primer lugar: Reese, no quiero volver a ser paño de lágrimas ni tu consejero sentimental, ¿qué te hacía creer que me gustaba hablar de Malcolm?”

“Reese, ¿en serio? ¿recurrías a Dewey? ¿A Dewey?”

“Estaba muy desesperado por ti, cariño”

“¡Haces esto a propósito!” se indignó Malcolm dándole un puntapié más fuerte, y poniéndose extremadamente rojo.

“Es verdad. Todavía estoy desesperado y merezco un beso” bromeó Reese subiéndosele encima, y escalando por su cuerpo.

“¡No, Reese! ¡Quítate!” protestaba Malcolm muy avergonzado y revolcándose “¡No es gracioso!”

“Yo no estoy bromeando” rió Reese forcejeando con el nivel más bajo de fuerza que tenía y aún así Malcolm no podía quitárselo “Merezco algo de atención” Reese le hizo cosquillas y fingía que trataba de besarlo.

“¡Basta!” decía Malcolm entre risas y apartando la cara para evitar que lo besara. “¡Dewey está aquí! ¡No!”

“¡Esto es exactamente lo que quiero evitar!” gritó Dewey “La regla número dos es que tienen prohibido hacer cosas en nuestra habitación. Cualquier cosa. No quiero verlo”

“¿Lo ves Reese? Hasta Dewey lo sabe” protestó Malcom luchando y revolviéndose, pero Reese era como una montaña inamovible.

“Dewey es un bebé, no sabe lo que es el amor” 

“¡No soy un bebé!” dijo Dewey arrojándose a sus hermanos tratando de separarlos y golpeándolos ocasionalmente con sus pequeños puños. “Son asquerosos”

“Sí, es lo que lo hace divertido” respondió Reese entre gritos porque Dewey le jalaba el cabello.

“¡Quítense de encima los dos, no puedo respirar!” decía tratando de patalear y librarse de sus hermanos. 

Entonces escucharon la voz de su madre.

“Más vale que no terminen con otro ojo morado. Ustedes no aprenden la lección” les dijo desde la puerta.

Los tres chicos la miraron así enredados como estaban, Malcolm se cohibió por estar debajo de su hermano y Reese sonrió desafiante.

Lois, pensando que sus hijos no tenían remedio, se retiró 

“Ayuden a poner la mesa para la cena” les gritó desde la cocina.

Dewey se levantó de un brinco.

“¡Ya voy! Aunque por su culpa se me quitó el hambre.” remató diciendo a sus hermanos cruzando la puerta.

“¡Te conseguiré el barco a escala que querías!” le gritó Reese.

“¡Más te vale!” respondió también gritando Dewey

Malcolm sobre su costado aún seguía atrapado bajo el peso de Reese. Giró la cabeza despacio y se encontró con la mirada de su hermano. Se quedaron así un rato mirándose y respirando acompasádamente.

“¿Qué estás pensando?” preguntó Malcolm menos ruborizado pero aún visible.

“Muchas cosas”

“Apuesto que sí”

“Como que podría besarte aquí mismo”

“No se te ocurra” dijo sin sonar convencido.

“¿No quieres?”

“Claro, pero no podemos. La puerta está abierta, mamá está cerca. Deberías quitarte de encima antes de que nos vea”  
Reese sonrió maliciosamente.

“Oh no, ¿dices que es peligroso y prohibido?” se acercó a su oído aprisionándolo más “debe ser por eso que lo quiero más” le susurró.

Malcolm sintió que se derretía, que podía acceder a correr el riesgo. Estaban tan cerca y no sabía cuando tendría otra oportunidad así. Su cuerpo entero hormigueaba ante la tentación. 

En cierta forma era muy conveniente que Reese fuera tan audaz y persuasivo, así el podía librarse un poco de la culpa y la responsabilidad, pero aún con lo tentador del momento era demasiado pronto para descuidarse. No le gustaba la idea de ser descubiertos y que lo obligaran a terminar algo que acababa de empezar.

“Ya nos besaremos en otra ocasión” dijo logrando liberar una mano y pasando sus dedos por las labios de su hermano.

“Miedoso” dijo Reese y escondió su cara en el cuello de su hermano, luego dejó su cuerpo languidecer encima de Malcolm.

Malcolm pensaba que en definitiva se estaban exponiendo mucho, pero se sentía muy bien como para oponerse. Adoraba cómo sus cuerpos embonaban perfectamente, ningún ángulo que lastimara, ninguna presión insoportable. Era simplemente perfecto.

“Yo también te quiero” pensó, pero no lo dijo.

Reese hubiera sido muy feliz de oírlo, pero Malcolm creyó que añadir algo más hubiera roto el encanto.

Desde la cocina Lois los llamó.

“¡Niños, la mesa no se va a poner sola”

Reese desenterró la cara del cuello de su hermano y lo miró.

“Sí que nos besaremos después, pero te lo advierto: te volará la cabeza”

*

El inevitable regreso a clases sin Reese llegó.

Desde el auto Lois tocaba el claxon, instando a Malcolm y a Dewey a apresurarse. Después de la golpiza y la confesión de Malcolm en la oficina del director, Lois prefería llevarlo a la escuela. No le parecía seguro dejar a su hijo ir caminando a la escuela y exponerlo a los abusivos, menos sin Reese cerca. 

Lo quisiera o no, Lois tenía que reconocer que la violencia de su hijo mayor quizá si tenía un buen lado, sobre todo como defensor de sus hermanos menores. Ahora hacía mucha falta.

Dewey tomó su almuerzo de la cocina y corrió al auto. Malcolm con su mochila al hombro, buscaba su calculadora removiendo los cojines del sillón y el librero.

Reese, aún en su pantalón de pijama y su camisa sin mangas, desayunaba cereal entre bostezos. Y aunque podía estar adormilado, no impedía que se divirtiera observando a Malcolm exasperarse más y más.

Lois estaba destruyendo el claxon bajo su puño.

“¡Rayos!” dijo Malcolm “¿Dónde diablos está? Mamá me matará si la hago llegar tarde.”

“Olvídala cerebrito, no es como si la necesitaras” bostezó.

“Claro que la necesito. Te sorprenderá pero...¡bah no entenderías!”

“Te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama, ¿eh?”   
Malcolm masculló algo mientras buscaba ahora debajo del sofá.

“Eso no habría pasado si hubieras dormido en mi cama. Eso hubiera sido lo correcto, por lo tanto los dos lados de mi cama son el lado correcto” alardeó Reese.

“¡No tengo tiempo para eso! Deberías ayudarme”

“¡Malcooolm!” gritó Lois desde el auto.

Reese siguió a Malcolm con la mirada ir y venir por la habitación hasta que se levantó.

“Está bien, ayudaré” dijo de mala gana.

Entonces Malcolm pasó de prisa frente a él y Reese lo atrapó con un brazo rodeándolo por la cintura, con un movimiento lo levantó del suelo y dio una vuelta poniendo a Malcolm contra la puerta trasera. Reese lo sujetaba ahora con los dos brazos y los pies de Malcolm no tocaban el suelo. Antes de que pudiera protestar, Reese lo besó de lleno en la boca. 

Fue lento al principio, pero apasionado. Malcolm estaba aún molesto por su calculadora pero eventualmente recordó que esta era la primera vez que se besaban de verdad. El beso en la fiesta había sido la chispa que encendió todo pero no lo contaba como un beso real. Tampoco los besos que le dio a Reese estando ebrio ya que ni siquiera los recordaba bien. 

Su hermano había profundizado el beso y se recargaba contra él, queriendo sentirlo más, queriendo sentir todo.

Malcolm temía que si se dejaba llevar demasiado cosas horribles pasarían, pero decidió rendirse aunque fuera por unos segundos y probar cómo era bajar la guardia. Pronto su cuerpo se sintió más liviano, incluso Reese pudo percibirlo porque su agarre era más suave. Antes se sentía como si Reese temiera que se escapara para siempre, ahora, había bajado la guardia también.

Malcolm se separó e inclinó su cabeza en un ángulo distinto, correspondiendo al beso, moviendo sus labios junto con su hermano, saboreando esa boca de la que habían salido burlas e insultos por años, pero de la que también escuchó las palabras más dulces y provocativas. Y no podía tener suficiente de ella.

Sentía que la ropa le quemaba, que si Reese lo proponía podía ir más lejos. Sabía que era una sensación que quería evitar, porque no habría marcha atrás después de eso. Lo quería y le aterraba quererlo tanto. Era algo nuevo. Y temía que si no pasaba ahí, probablemente no pasaría nunca. Tal vez nunca tendría las agallas de ir al ritmo de Reese, de ir lejos. Pero era demasiado pronto para cruzar esa línea.

Fue Reese quien rompió el beso y puso a Malcolm en el suelo. Fue literalmente poner los pies en la tierra de nuevo. Todavía sentía su cuerpo ardiendo, pero sin el contacto de 

Reese iba decreciendo. Se sentía un poco mareado.

Los dos respiraban agitados aún.

“Ya puedes decir gracias” dijo Reese con el aliento entre cortado y los labios muy rojos.

“¿Por qué?” espetó Malcolm limpiando los suyos y las mejillas coloreadas, preocupado de que su madre notara algo.

“Por ayudarte”

“No hiciste nada, sólo quitarme tiempo y agitarme”

“Pero ya no te importa tu calculadora ¿o sí?” dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Malcolm le apartó el brazo.

“Cállate ¡Ah! Es cierto, mi calculadora. ¿Dónde demonios está?”

“Te dije que te volaría la cabeza” dijo Reese pegándose a él de nuevo.

“Presumido”

“Soy presumido, pero tú eres malo conmigo. Por suerte, entre más malo eres, más bueno quiero ser contigo. Muuy bueno. Espera y verás”

“Ya veremos”

“Oh sí”

El ambiente invitaba a besarse de nuevo. Estaban tan cerca y estimulados. Pero un nuevo grito de Lois desgarró el aire.

Reese le dio un rápido beso en los labios que Malcolm no vio venir. Y la carga familiar e íntima de ello le hizo sentir un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago. Este chico era la primera persona que lo hacía sentir en una montaña rusa de emociones. ¿Cómo podía enfurecerlo y un segundo después sentirse a su merced? No lo podía explicar.

“No te preocupes por tu estúpida calculadora. Te la llevaré a la escuela más tarde” dijo pellizcando su mejilla y volviendo a la mesa.

Malcolm aún se sentía un poco en las nubes.

“¡Es tarde! ¡Malcolm!” gritó Lois pisando el acelerador.

Antes de irse Malcolm se detuvo y volteó a ver a Reese una última vez.

Malcolm no entendía como pudo perder la cabeza por semejante cínico y peor aún siendo su hermano. Aún no sabía cómo una relación prohibida como la que tenían podía funcionar, pero por lo menos y por primera vez en su vida, tenía una buena razón para volver a casa. 

“Oye idiota, un día también te haré temblar” le dijo por encima del hombro.

“Sabes dónde encontrarme” respondió Reese guiñándole el ojo y siguió comiendo su cereal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooow, llegamos al final, !no lo creo! Partí con una idea muy breve para un one shot y salió esta cosa de más de 10 capítulos.  
> Gracias, gracias a todas quienes se pasan a leer y se toman el tiempo de comentar y compartir su entusiasmo, no saben lo feliz que me han hecho.  
> Voy a escribir una continuación a este fic (ya llevo algo escrito) y quizá la próxima semana ya suba el primer capítulo.  
> También escribiré más fics de esta ship así que esten pendientes. Las quiero y nos vemos pronto con una nueva historia ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Amiwis espero les guste, tengo varias historias en proceso de escritura pero quise subir este capítulo primero. Sé que no es una ship muy popular, pero sé que hay gente por ahí qué también les gusta. También publico el fic en wattpad donde iré subiendo fanart del fic, lo encuentran como Wilkercest one shots (porque al principio serían varias historias pero ahora esta enfocado en este fic al 100) 💗


End file.
